Gokai Ichigo
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: Ichigo receives a unexpected group of pirates as his Zanpakto. Now armed with the powers of the Super Sentai Ichigo is ready to seize his dream to protect those important to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so a friend of mine told me about this challenge from koolken256 and since one of my favorite tv series is Gokaiger and Bleach is mt favorite anime I felt I had to take this challenge. So yeah I own nothing and pleas enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Set Sail Ichigo**

Never had Ichigo ever felt so helpless in his life. As he fell his inner world was slowly being destroying. All due to his hollowfication that he was undergoing.

"I guess this is it." Ichigo thought. "To think it ends here."

"Hey." A voice called out. Ichigo turned and saw a rope thrown to him. "Grab it if you want to live." Ichigo did as he was told and when he did he was pulled onto a red pirate ship. "Smart choice." a young man in a red coat smirked before he chuckled."Welcome aboard Ichigo. You had the other worried there."

"What others? Wait how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked. The man chuckled and started to walk away. "Hey i'm talking to you."

"I know but the answers are on the main deck." The man said still walking away which forced Ichigo to follow. Not long after catching up Ichigo was lead to a large living room like place filled with pirate stuff, a advanced looking wall computer, furniture that looked like they from different areas of time. In the center of the room was a rather important looking chair and next to it was a table that had a treasure chest on it.

"Make yourself at home." The man said sitting in the chair.

"...584,585,586,58-" A man with long hair and a swordsman aura to him stopped doing his push-up when he saw Ichigo which caused everyone to look to see what was the trouble. When they saw Ichigo they it was like Ichigo was made of gold.

"Ohh! Ichigo!" a guy slightly older then Ichigo shouted before he ran up to him.

"Gai calm down. You're bugging him." The red guy said.

"Maverlous-san." Gai groaned before falling to he knees

"Well why shouldn't we be excited."A young girl dressed in yellow who had a look like she was gonna rob Ichigo."After all we've been waiting for years for this."

"Yeah. It's very nice to finally meet you Ichigo." A guy in green with curly hair who looked not much like a fighter said.

"Nice to meet you all." Ichigo said not sure how to react.

"It is very nice to finally meet you Ichigo-sama. I am Ahim." a girl in pink who had a royal look to her bowed. Ichigo felt out of place and bowed to her. "Oh there's no need to after all you're the most important one here."

"Ahim's right you know. The name's Luka by the way."

"I am Don, but you can call me Doc." Doc smiled.

"I'm Joe." The workout guy said.

"I'm Ikari Gai." Gai said in a very showy way.

"Well if we're giving names without giving out or real name then I guess it's my turn." the red guy from before said getting up. "I'm Captain Marvelous."

"Well nice to meet you all but I-" Ichigo stopped before what Marvelous said hit him."Wait real names?"

"We are " Marvelous said.

"Oh you didn't hear that." Ahim said feeling said.

"Why don't we show him." Luka said.

"Alright." Joe said. Everyone lined up before Ichigo before the pulled out some weird looking phones and figures that turned into keys.

 _ **"Gokai Change."**_ The shouted inserting the keys into their phones and turned then.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The phones roared. Out of the phones came 3 x's and a V made from energy, however Gai's V was replaced by a anchor. The gang was encased in light and when it cleared Ichigo was surprised to see them in pirate themed spandex and pirate had shaped helmets.

 **"Gokai Red!"** Marvelous said.

 **"Gokai Blue!"** Joe said

 **"Gokai Yellow!"** Luka followed up

 **"Gokai Green!"** Doc added.

 **"Gokai Pink."** Ahim bowed.

 **"Gooookkkkkaaaiiii Silver."** Gai finished.

 **"Kaizoku Sentai"** Marvelous said.

 **"Gokaiger."** They all finished.

"Gokaiger?" Ichigo asked.

"He heard." Gai shouted. the other were clearly happy about this while Ahim clapped her hand in joy.

"I heard what's the bid deal Ichigo ask.

"What you heard was our real name." Joe said.

"The name of your Zanpakto." Marvelous said.

"You mean like Renji's sword?" Ichigo asked.

"Hahahah." Marvelous laughed. "We are nothing like his."

"We are a Sentai-type. The only and greatest one there is."

"Not really much competition if you're the only one." Ichigo said.

"He means we are the best sword Zanpakto ever." Luka said.

"Luka there are other great ones out there." Ahim said.

"She right." Doc said.

"Ichigo what is your dream?" Joe asked.

"My dream?" Ichigo asked.

"We all have a special dream that we all work towards." Gai smiled as he placed his arm on Ichigo's shoulder.

"My dream is to protect those who are important to me. No matter how strong my enemy is." Ichigo said.

"A great dream." Ahim smiled.

"And if that's you're dream then we will help you seize it." Marvelous said pulling out the broken sword Ichigo had in his last fight. Well aboard Ichigo. Now let's get your training started."

* * *

Urahara and his team watched from afar as the energy from the hole they threw Ichigo into exploded.

"Well well Ichigo. You found your power." Urahara smirked getting up after everything settled. Ichigo stood before them in a shihakusho and a hollow mask. It was a strange mask that had a pirate hat look to the top of it with straps down the sides and to be honest it looked more Alien then hollow.

"Is he a Hollow?" Jinta asked. Everyone watched as Ichigo pulled out the broken sword. He took it and bashed the mask with the hilt, breaking it.

"Ah you can't gain something without getting rid of something else." Ichigo said without a clue where it came from.

"Well well Ichigo."Urahara said hiding his smirk behind his fan."You pulled it off." Ichigo took that chance to hit him with the hilt in the face.

"You know hat n clogs. I promised that when I got out. I would kill you." Ichigo growled.

"Really now." Urahara smirked pulling his sword from his cane. _**"Awake Benihime."**_ Urahara said unleashing his Shinkai.

"I see so that's your Zanpakto." Ichigo said.

"Yep. Now get ready Ichigo, cause for five straight days i'm gonna kick your ass to make you stronger." Urahara said.

"Well I don't know about that but when I don't like something. I wreak it. That's what it means to be a pirate." Ichigo said holding his sword out. _**"Set sail and seize your dream, Gokaiger!"** _ Ichigo roared.

"He already has his Shinkai? A mask and Shinkai. I need more information before I bring them in." Urahara thought. Ichigo now had the same phone Marvelous had and pulled out the red figure/key.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo roared as he slammed the key into the phone.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The phone roared as three X's and a V appeared that passed through Ichigo. Once they did Ichigo wore a black body suit that had a the Gokai symbol on the chest and a white hoodie around his neck. Over that was a Red jacket with gold designs on the chest and a gold trim that went to the collar that stayed up.

On the sleeves were a pair of metal cuffs. He also wore a pair of white gloves and a gold belt with a buckle that looked like it stored something. Topped with a pair of red boots that had the same metal cuffs. Finally he wore a red helmet that had a black visor, gold trim, and the Gokai symbol on the forehead.

"Gokai Red!" Ichigo stated once the morph was complete. "Let's make this showy." Ichigo said pulling out his pistol and fired as he ran at Urahara.

"What?" Urahara thought as he blocked the attack. He then jumped over Ichigo's swing of his sword and landed on the hilt and kicked Ichigo in the head and ran back some as Ichigo pressed the button on his belt to reveal a new key.

 _ **"Gokai change."**_ Ichigo roared.

 **"Magiranger!"** the phone roared as a gold circle passed over him giving him new armor with a cape.

"Red Fire." Ichigo said as he flew at Urahara with fire in the shape of a bird.

"Blood mist shield." Urahara said defending himself and casing dust cloud.

 _ **"Gokai Change!"**_ Urahara heard and

 **"Gingaman!"**

"Honō no Tategami!" Ichigo said firing a ball of fire at Urahara. Urahara barely dodged the attack and when he landed he heard _**"Gokai Change!"**_

 **"Go-Buster!"**

"Volcanic Attack" Ichigo said running at Urahara before turning into a jungle cat/zord like creature made of energy. With great speed Ichigo landed a great hit on Urahara before turning back to Gokai Red. "Let's end this." Ichigo said before he inserted a key into his sword and one into his pistol.

 _ **"Final Wave!"**_ The sword and pistol roared.

"Gokai Slash and Blast." Ichigo shouted as be fired the pistol and swung his blade. This created a larger shot of red reishi. This however was greater then his blood mist shield and after it hit Urahara dropped his sword and fell to his knees before falling down and exploding. After Tessai patched Urahara up, Urahara confronted him.

"Well Ichigo I must say you got some power behind your sword. Oh it hurts to laugh." Urahara cried.

"Well from a Sentai Zanpakto you couldn't expect not less." Ichigo said with pride as he could feel the Gokaigers were with him.

"A Sentai?" Urahara asked.

"Indeed." Ichigo said as be powered down.

"What is your Zanpakto spirit like.

"A hyper, fitness swordman, thief, doctor, princess, pirate captain."

"What?" Urahara asked.

"My Zanpakto is made up of 6 people that grant me their unique power." Ichigo said.

"6? Well it's not uncommon to have more then one spirit." Urahara said remembering a certain lazy/caring squad 8 captain. "What's their names?"

"Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim, and Gai." Ichigo said pulling out the phone again. "Or better known as- **_Gokai Change._** "

 **"Gokaiger."** The phone roared.

 **"Gokai Red."**

 **"Gokai Blue."**

 **"Gokai Yellow."** Ichigo said wearing a male version of Luka's suit.

 **"Gokai Green."**

" **Gokai Pink."** Ichigo said wearing a male version of Ahim's suit.

 **"Gooookkkkkaaaiiii Silver."** Ichigo finished. "All together they are the Gokaiger!"

"Interesting." Urahara said before remembering the other forms and had to wonder how many Ichigo had. "Excuse me while I heal up."

"So how many forms do you got carrot top?" Jinta asked

"Over 200. Each with their own unique power. Wanna be my practice dummy?" Ichigo asked/ evilly smirked. Jinta back away slowly before running away.

"Well this will be interesting." A unknown voice said to Ichigo and all he could do is look ad the busted mask.

* * *

 **Okay that is it for now. So please review and I will update as fast as I can. Also once again thanks to koolken256 for making the challenge. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter for my loyal readers. I hope you like it and again I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After ten days of training Ichigo had learned to better master the powers of just about all Super Sentai. As Ichigo made back to the Urahara shop on the night he was going to get Rukia back he was meet by a surprise.

"Well well if it isn't Ichigo. Right on time." Urahara said."Welcome to the club."

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia save me once. I want to help out anyway I can. I'm going too." Chad said half-true. He was there because he would stand by Ichigo till his soul was destroyed.

"What?"

"What's the matter you hard of hearing or something?" Uryu said making himself known.

"What Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't take defeat well. Especially if it's at the hands of a soul reaper. So i'm going too." Uryu said.

"Then I guess we're all here." Orihime said.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked "Okay can someone tell me what the hell is going on."

"Your a little slow aren't you." A black cat said walking up to Ichigo

"Yoruichi."Orihime smiled.

"Kid don't tell me you didn't notice the increase of hidden power of these three friends of yours."

"Holy crap a talking cat." Ichigo said surprised.

"Alright let's take this party inside."Urahara said leading the group downstairs. Once they were down there A stone square formed. "This is the gate that leads to the soul society."

"Good now if you would be so kind as to help me out." Ichigo said. Urahara used his cane and forced Ichigo out of his body. Tessai and Urahara powered the gate up and when it opened the group and Yoruichi ran into it. After they were gone Urahara got a bad feeling. Ichigo and his friends ran faster and faster as the Dangai path began closing behind them. A giant device that Yoruichi had called the Cleaner was closing in on them. Uryu had needed help as he was caught.

"Damn it." Ichigo said grabbing his mobilate.

"No Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted at him.

"If you draw your zanpakutō than the Dangai with sense your reiatsu and you will be swallowed up by the cleaner." Yoruichi warned the Shinigami. As Ichigo hesitated, Chad managed to free Uryu and carried him on his back.

"Ichigo you need more speed." Marvelous said.

"Got it." Ichigo said pulling out his red key.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo roared.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"Ichigo you fool." Yoruichi shouted but once Chad ran past Ichigo, Ichigo pulled out a new key.

 _ **"Gokai Change!"**_ Ichigo roared.

 **"Turboranger"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Turbo Red.

"Hey wrong one." Marvelous said impersonating Kyosuke Jinnai aka Red Racer.

"Marvelous-san. Ichigo doesn't need your distraction." Ahim said.

"Whatever. Doc i'm hungry."

"Yeah I want chicken wings." Luka said.

"Please shut up." Ichigo thought before he threw Chad and Uryu into the air before punching them out

"Ichigo you bastard." Uryu cried as the duo flew out the Dangai.

"Hold on." Ichigo shouted as he ran by and grabbed Orihime and Yoruichi. Once they were out Ichigo turned and pulled out his gun and fired inside causing a explosion. After which Ichigo landed with ease and set the group down and power downed.

"We made it!" Orihime smiled as Ichigo set her down, only for Yoruichi to head butt Ichigo in the nuts.

"YOU FOOL!" The cat shouted.

"Cheap shot." Ichigo groaned.

"That was stupidly dangerous! You could've killed us all!" Yoruichi scolded.

"Hey, cut me some slack, if I hadn't you all wouldn't have made it at all." Ichigo said. "I chose Turbo Red because not only is he strong but fast." Ichigo said. Yoruichi sighed as everyone noticed the people of the Rukon District were staring at them.

"Um, why's everyone staring at us?" Uryu asked.

"Well, Soul Reapers aren't exactly at the top of the popularity list among the residents of the Rukon Districts." Yoruichi said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "Well, not my problem." He looked towards a large open gate. "So, that's it?"

"Yes, that is the Seireitei." Yoruichi said. "Where the soul reapers resign."

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Ichigo shouted and charging at the gate.

"ICHIGO NO!" Yoruichi shouted right as Ichigo was approaching the gate, it slammed into the ground, shut, as a giant man jumped down. The man was extremely tall, at least 32 feet in height, and was very muscular. He was dressed in a Shihakusho, the same kind that most Soul Reapers wear, but was open at the top on the left side of his chest with some armor covering his left shoulder to his upper arm. His hair was black and tied into a ponytail that went down to his waist, with long sideburns that extended to his neck and was tied off in ponytail like tuffs. He wore a red fez hair with tassels on the side.

"It has been a long time since some one has approached the gate" He shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, Gatekeeper of the West Gate! And who are you?" He asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, you were named strawberry?" Jidanbo smirked but Ichigo pulled out his pistol and shot him in the foot.

"MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY! ICHI means NUMBER ONE AND GO STANDS FOR GUARDIAN!" The orange haired hero shouted.

"Well, it doesn't matter. If you want to get into the Seireitei, you will have to battle me." Jidanbo said and took out his axes. Ichigo closed his eyes, sensing Jidanbo's energy.

'He's a strange one.' Ichigo thought."Too bad you're not on my level." Ichigo said pulling out the mobilate.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo roared.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed.

"Gokai Red." Ichigo declared before pulling out his sword and pistol."Let's make this showy." Jidanbo brought his one of his axes down at Ichigo, the force of Jidanbo's attack caused the ground to shatter under him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she, chad, and Uryu ran to him, only for Jidanbo to stomp his foot, stopping the them.

"Have you no manners, there are rules here in the Rukon District, rule three is all duels must be one-on-one!" He shouted at them.

"He seem's high and mighty." Joe said.

"I agree." Ahim said.

"Take him down." Luka said.

"Ichigo use the power of the Zyuranger." Gai said.

"Alright." Ichigo thought before clicking a button on his buckle revealing a new red key.

"You know, you're awfully slow for a Gatekeeper." Ichigo said from behind the gatekeeper.

"Hey, how did you get there?" Jidanbo asked.

 _ **"Gokai Change."**_ Ichigo roared.

 ** _"Zyuranger."_** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into TyrannoRanger.

"Grr! Fine then, than take this, Jidanbo's 10 Axe Festival!" He shouted and swung one of his ax. Ichigo used the Ryugeki Sword to block the attacks which wasn't very hard due to TyrannoRanger's strength.

"Damn it" Ichigo complained. He blocked the attacks and noticed, Jidanbo couldn't count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 6! 8! 7! 5! Wait, i've never had to count high. But I must be at 10!" Jidanbo shouted and slammed both axes down on the ground, Ichigo sighed, this guy had strength. But not the kind needed to beat Ichigo. Ichigo placed his sword in the path of the ax and stopped the attack. Ichigo reverted back to his Gokaiger form and pressed a button on his saber and popped out a chamber that Ichigo used to inset his red key into.

 _ **"Final Wave."**_ The saber roared and charged up with red energy. Ichigo then flicked his wrist

"Gokai Slash." Ichigo shouted unleashing his attack." The force of the attack hit hard, wind blew everyone back, and shattered the ax.

"What a attack." Uryu said.

"And that wasn't as strong as it could've been." Chad said.

"How do you know?" Orihime asked.

"I just do." Chad said.

"Ah, I can't believe I fell on my behind." Jidanbo said smirking.

"Really because the way I see it you were beaten." Ichigo stated resting his saber on his shoulder and raised up his pistol.

"Is that Ichigo's Zanpakutō?" Uryu asked.

"Really I don't think so." Jidanbo said bringing out a second ax.

"He's got another ax." Uryu shouted.

"Ichigo." Orihime cried.

"End this now." Joe said.

Finish him with Dynaman." Marvelous said.

"Alright." Ichigo thought. "Well if we're doing same but different tricks here's mine." Ichigo said pulling out a new key. ** _" Gokai Change."_**

 **"Dynaman"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed in DynaRed. Ichigo turned his back to Jidanbo and threw his arms out and caused a explosion that knocked Jidanbo back again and destroyed his last ax.

"And that's checkmate." Ichigo smirked.

"Incredible." Jidanbo said getting up. "Such power. Never have I seen power like yours. The forms you took, the way you used them to attack, and the drive to seize what you wanted. Never have I seen a pirate as strong as you."

"Thank I guess?" Ichigo said powering down.

"You have beaten me, not only as a warrior but also as a man Ichigo. And for that I shall open the gate for you and your friends."

"Cool." Ichigo smiled. Jidanbo lifted the gate open, only to freeze in fear.

"Jidanbo, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"My my." He keeps his eyes narrowed to slits. He appeared to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. He had unusual silver hair, he also wore a wide mocking smile. standard soul reaper's Shihakusho with a white jacket over it. His Zanpakutō was visible at his hip.

"That is the captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru." He said. Ichigo looked forward to see the captain walking towards them.

"Jidanbo, what do you think you're doing? Opening the gate for an intruder?" Gin asked in a mocking tone.

"I was defeated in battle. I had to open the gate." Jidanbo said.

"Well that's where you're wrong. When a gatekeeper loses doesn't mean you're supposed to open the gate." Gin stated. "When a gatekeeper loses...It means death." suddenly a slice mark appeared on Jidanbo's left arm.

"Jidanbo." Ichigo cried as the gaint let go of the gate with said arm and tried to support the gate on his back. "You bastard. **_Gokai Change_**."

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo charged as Gin.

"ICHIGO STOP!" Yoruichi shouted

"Ichigo?" Gin thought. "So he's the one." Gin tilted his head. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Gin asked but had to pull out his Zanpakutō to block Ichigo's blade. .

"To attack a unarmed man like that is despicable." Ichigo asked.

"Well you sure-What?" Gin asked as he noticed Ichigo's pistol and didn't have time to react as Ichigo open fired.

"Ichigo use Shinkenger here." Gai told Ichigo.

"Alright." Ichigo thought pulling out a new key. **_"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Shinkenger!"** The mobilate roared. This time Ichigo was dressed in a more samurai like armor with the Fire Kanji one the helmet.

"My that is different." Gin said recovered from Ichigo's attack. Ichigo spun the disk on the Shinkenmaru encasing the blade in fire. **"Shoot to kill…Shinsō!"** He shouted and his zanpakuto blade extended. Ichigo ducked the attack and cut him across the gut. "What?"

"Get ready." Ichigo said before his weapon changed into the Rekka Daizantou.

"Well that's a big toy."Gin smirked. "But while you can handle my attacks they can't." Gin said turning to Jidanbo and the others. Gin shot out his blade again but Ichigo blocked the blade with the Rekka Daizantou. This caused him to be shot into Jidanbo and forced out the gate.

"No the Gate." Yoruichi shouted. As Gin walked up to it and smiled.

" Bye bye now." Gin said and, with a wave of his hand as the gate neared closed.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now. Please review and let me know what ranger you would like to see in the next chapter, color means nothing to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the next chapter for my loyal readers. I hope you like it and again I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was pathetic how people had to go to low levels to pull a win out their ass. Ichigo had to retire to a rather tall tower and looked his gaze at the gate.

"I must say you were something else." Yoruichi said after finding him hours later, Ichigo didn't say a word. "Come along we found a place to stay the night." Ichigo exhaled and followed. After a nice dinner Yoruichi told them her new plan.

"Seriously? You want us to give up on getting past the gate?" Ichigo asked.

"Not exactly."Yoruichi said. "Once the gate has been open the security becomes tighter. And i'm sure the other ones will be harder to get pass."

"Huh I guess you're right." Ichigo said.

"It does make sense." Uryu said.

"So what now?" Chad asked.

"Simple we enter from a different way...Elder." Yoruichi said getting the attention of their host/village leader. "Do you know the where abouts of Kukaku Shiba?"

 _"Is she related to the Shiba of Shinkangers?" Ahim asked._

 _"No, at least I don't think so." Gai said._

"You can not be serious." The elder said.

"As you know she likes to move around a lot. I have not been able to pinpoint where she is." Yoruichi said.

"Kukaku Shiba." The elder growled. "You can't mean to get over the wall like that."

"Like what?" Orihime asked.

"Hey what's that ruckus?" Ichigo asked.

"Sounds like a stampede." Orihime said.

"Agh." A large guy cried flying into the room.

"Who's this?" Ichigo asked. "What the hell? Is that a boar?"

"Heh thrown again Bonnie." the new guy said. "I got to find a better way to travel...Hey old man it's been awhile."

"Ganju what are you doing here?" the elder asked. "You should go home."

"What gives? I know it's been some time but is that anyway to greet a old friend?" Ganju smiled. "What are your guest gonna think?" Ganju asked before looking at Ichigo. What this? Can someone tell me what the heck a damn Soul Reaper is doing here?"

"Say that again." Ichigo said.

"What are you hard of hearing?"Ganju taunted. "What I said was can someone tell me what the heck a damn Soul Reaper is doing here?"

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"What the?" Ganju asked before he was shot out the room.

"Hey what the heck? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Ganju roared.

"Oh this isn't a fight. It's pest control." Ichigo smirked behind his helmet.

"Is that right?" Ganju asked.

 _"Ichigo you shouldn't pick fights if you don't have to." Ahim said._

 _"Forget that Ichigo. Use Goseiger, owe the ear Ahim." Marvelous said._

"Okay then." Ichigo thought pulling out a new key. **" _Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo roared.

 **"Goseiger!** " The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gosei Red.

"Skick Sword." Ichigo said pulling out his sword.

"Well I was wondering when you'd use your Zanpakto." Ganju smirked charging at Ichigo. "Don't think you can win with a fancy sword."

"Don't underestimate me." Ichigo said. I got more power thin you think." However since Ichigo was holding his sword downwards Ganju spun his foot before stomping down and then pushed the sword down.

"Sink." Ganju shouted before he kicked Ichigo in the head.

 _"Ichigo if weapons are useless then use Gaoranger." Joe said making Ichigo nod his head._

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Gaoranger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gao Red. Ichigo then blocked Ganju's next attack and knock his blade hand up before he swung his claws in a x knocking Ganju back.

"How many forms are you gonna take coward?" Ganju spat.

"Coward?" Ichigo asked before knocking Ganju onto his back and started dragging him on the ground before slinging him onto a wall. "Never call me a coward." Ichigo spat.

Ganju got up and charged at Ichigo but when the clock on one of his henchmen went off Ganju stopped and fell on his face.

"What time is it?" Ganju asked getting up.

"It's nine already boss man." The guy said scared.

"What 9 come on bonnie we got to go." Ganju called his ride.

"Here let me help you."Ichigo smirked appearing behind him. _**"Gokai change!"**_

 **"Denziman."** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into DenziRed.

"Denzi Punch." Ichigo roared sending Ganju flying.

"Ah." He cried.

"And don't come back." Ichigo roared powering down after the others left to find him.

"Was that really necessary?" Uryu asked.

"He had it coming." Ichigo said. Before heading to bed.

"Good call on Denjiman." Marvelous said as Ichigo appeared in the Gokai Galleon.

"Thanks." Ichigo smirked.

"It still felt like it was uncalled for ichigo-sama." Ahim said.

"Nonsense." Marvelous shouted getting up."He provoked us. And got his ass kicked."

"Yeah it wasn't our fault he picked a fight he could not win." Luka smirked.

"Agh." Joe cried rolling down the stairs."

"Joe-san." Ahim cried running to him.

"What happen?" Ichigo asked before Gai and Doc came in injured.

"We got our ass kicked." Gai said.

"By who?" Luka asked.

"The other one."

"We tried to get the ranger keys back for Ichigo but we couldn't." Marvelous walked over to the chest and flipped and after searching for something he seemed relieved."All the keys we have are here."

"He said he didn't want them from us." Doc said sitting on the couch with Joe and Gai as Ahim and luka got bandages. "Ichigo is the the one he wants."

"Where is this person?" Ichigo asked.

"Your not going anywhere." Marvelous said."You need Bankai to stand a chance."

"Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"Our ultimate form and with it you can unlock the Grand powers." Joe said

"Grand powers?" Ichigo said no clue what he meant.

"The full powers of the ranger keys however even Bankai will not be enough to unlock them." Gai added.

"Then how do I?" Ichigo demanded.

"That is for another time Ichigo." Luka said

"For now leave us to tend to these three." Ahim said.

"Ja ne." Marvelous smirked before sucker punching Ichigo and sending him out his inner world. Ichigo awoke early before the other and this was a time he wanted to make the most of.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Zyuranger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Dragon ranger. Pulling out he Zyusouken Ichigo began a song on it. Everyone heard the song play and it had a strange feeling on them. The song was sad like they could feel it was a call out to someone who died.

A few hours later the group was on there way Kukaku's but it was taking to long.

"I say you let me go TurboRed and I can find it faster." Ichigo said.

"Yeah right." Uryu said.

"Ichigo we must be close enough."Chad said.

"Yeah whatever." Ichigo said. The group did make in no time and to their surprise it was a small house with giant human arms that held a banner stating it was Kukaku's house. However once they got closer to giant guys blocked the entrance. Ichigo pulled out this mobilate but stopped suddenly.

 _"Ichigo do not fight." Ahim ordered._

 _"Why do I get the feeling like i'm getting a talking from my mother."_ Ichigo thought.

 _"Ahim has that effect." Luka smirked._ Returning to reality Ichigo and the other were lead down stairs to a door and behind it was Kukaku Shiba. A mature woman who had a fake arm.

 _"Well she doesn't seem too modest."_ Doc said referring to how she was dressed.

 _"I like her look."_ Marvelous smirked and Gai nodded.

 _"Teme."_ Luka spat.

"Well it's been a long time Yoruichi." Kukaku said.

"Alright I think I understand."Kukaku said before going into thought. Alright before I take the job I want something."

"What?" Yoruichi said.

"I want to see this transformation that held of Ichimaru." Kukaku said.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi said turning to him.

"Sure thing." Ichigo said pulling out his mobilate and ranger key. **_"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"Is this it?" Kukaku asked.

"There's more." Yoruichi said.

"Really?" kukaku asked.

"With the use of other Ranger keys." Ichigo said pulling out a different ranger key. "I can change my form and gain different powers. **_Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Shinkenger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Shinken Red.

"Ichigo I didn't know you could become a power ranger?" Orihime said.

"What?" Ichigo roared falling down. "This is a Super Sentai ranger not some powerful ranger."

"It's power ranger Ichigo and you look just like Red Samurai ranger." Orihime said pulling out a small book showing what she meant. Ichigo grabbed it a threw it away.

"I don't care this is Shinken Red of Shinkenger of the Super Sentai."

 _"What this Power Ranger crap?"_ Marvelous spat sulking in his chair.

 _"I say we look into this."_ Gai said.

 _"You only want us to because your crazy about Super Senati."_ Luka said.

 _"They do look like them."_ Joe said.

 _"Shut up."_ Ichigo thought.

"Well that aside this is a interesting form and a unusual power." Kukaku said looking Ichigo over."Alright I'll take the job."

"Excellent." Yoruichi said.

"I do have some reservations about this. But This interest me too much." kukaku smirked looking at Ichigo who returned to normal. "But I can't trust them yet." She said referring to the others. "So i'm going to send someone to keep a eye on them.

"Seriously a babysitter." Ichigo asked.

"Heh not even that." Kukaku smirked. "He's actually my kid brother. But he's more of a doofus. And not the best but he'll do." Kukaku said going to a door."Hey is there you ready?"

"Yeah sure." A voice said and Ichigo recognized it making him pull out the Gokai cellular and a Silver key.

"Behave yourself." Kukaku ordered opening the door to reveal Ganju.

"It's a honor to meet you. My name is Ganju shiba."Ganju said before looking up to see Ichigo. "Gah." He roared pointing at Ichigo.

"You two know each other?" Kukaku asked surprised.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The cellular roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Silver.

"Gokai Spear." Ichigo said pulling out his weapon.

"What?" Ganju asked but didn't have time to worry since Ichigo was clearly experienced with it and knocked him down.

"Listen up." Ichigo spat. "I don't have the time or patience to deal with you. A life is on the line and I don't plan to let her die." Ichigo said removing his helmet. Kukaku and Ganju were speechless when they say this. The trident/spear in Ichigo's hands and this appearance was almost a perfect match for Kaien Shiba.

"No way." Kukaku thought.

"It seems the mystery of Ichigo just got bigger. I knew he kinda looked like him. But this is strange." Yoruichi thought. After some time past the Soul Society captains had to have a emergency meeting to discuses what had happened.

"So you're here. Captain of Squad 3 Gin Ichimaru. Head captain said as he and the other captains were waiting for him.

"My I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long?" Ichimaru said.

"Enough you know why you're here." Kenpachi said. "You took on that Ryoka all by yourself and fail. Explain! You should have no problem dealing with five Ryoka."

"Well if I knew the full extent of this ones powers I might have. But this was something never seen before." Gin said.

"Explain." Soi fon demanded.

"He transformed himself into a pirate like warrior and then again into a samurai one with great fire power."

"That doesn't tell us much." Mayuri spat.

"Well the experience is hard to explain." Gin smirked rubbing the back of his head. "It was almost like I was fighting a army in one man."

"Really now?" Kenpachi said excitement was clear in his voice.

"In fact had I not acted I might be dead right now." Gin said. However no one could that he was fabricating his story.

"Enough I think the true reason for this meeting is clear." Yamamoto said. "The fact that you acted alone and failed to apprehend him. How do you defend yourself Ichimaru?"

"I can not. When you face him yourself you will understand what I am talking about. Till then I will gladly take whatever you have in mind till you understand yourself." Gin said.

"You make it sound like he could beat us and move on to the next captain." Toshiro said.

"You never know. Not with this red warrior." Gin smirked.

"If he is still alive I will end him like I should've." Byakuya said.

"That pride will be your defeat." Many of the captains thought. However they were cut off When they heard a explosion that shook the whole soul Society.

"What is this?" Yamamoto asked as the room shook.

"SUPER DYNIMITE!" Was all that could be heard.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know if there's a ranger you want to see appear. The Goal is to have all of them appear at least once so let me know.**

* * *

 **Rangers so far**

 **DenziRed,Turbo Red, TyrannoRanger,** **Dragon ranger,** **Gingared, Gaored, Magired, Shinken Red, Gosei Red, Gokaigers, Red Buster,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greeting readers. Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter for you all. I hope you like it and again I just want to say I own nothing.**

 **"** _Gokiager talk_ **"**

 **"M** **obilate/Gokai Cellular"**

 **" _Techniques, Zanpakto release_ " **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a long training session to harness their spiritual powers into a cannonball the group was ready to trying breaking into the Seireitei. They meet at Kukaku's back yard where she had a cannon waiting for them.

"Well are we all here now?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah sure." Ichigo said.

"Where's Ganju?" Kukaku asked.

"Well he was muttering some junk when I saw him last." Ichigo said.

"Never fear Ganju is here." Everyone turned to see Ganju appearing in some kind of get up. "You should know the hero is always the last one to appear."

"I call bull shit." Ichigo said. "And what's with the get up?"

"Coming from the guy who wears red spandex." Uryu said.

"A least mine protects me in battle." Ichigo spat.

"You like hum? This is my custom battle outfit." Ganju said.

"Whatever...Wait what battle? You're not coming." Ichigo said. This seemed to get Ganju upset as he stomped up to him and stared him down.

"My big brother was killed by a soul reaper." Ganju spat surprising everyone.

"Ganju!" Kukaku shouted.

"Shut up." Ganju shouted to his sister before looking at Ichigo."My brother, he was a brilliant man, his strength was like that of a lieutenant and considered a prodigy by others But he was cut down by his allies. I was young at the time but I still remember the face of the one who killed him and my dieing brother. To this day I wonder why he thanked the soul reaper who killed him. Your different them those bastards. I don't know what it is about you? But I know that if I come along I will figure out what it truly means to be a soul reaper."

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"I'm not a soul reaper."

"What?" Ganju and the others asked.

"I would never carry a title that is lower then scum itself. And you want to know why? My mother was killed by not only a hollow but by Qunicy's, Soul reapers, and me."

"What?" everyone asked.

"My mother was a Quincy and one day when I was nine I spotted a girl that looked like she was going to kill herself. At the time I didn't know she was hollow bait and before I knew what was going on I awoke to see her dead corpse on top of me.

"Wait if she was a Quincy how-"Uryu started.

"A bastard Quincy stole her powers. Soul Reapers could've saved her but they didn't. That is why I hate Soul reapers, Quincy's and hollows alike. It's why I only refer to myself as a Gokaiger and why my dream is to protect those important to me no matter how strong. Ganju if you want to come , them come but don't get in my way. Because i'm gonna do this in the showiest way possible." Ichigo said turning away.

"So Ichigo knows his family's secret. I never thought he'd hate soul reapers." Yoruichi thought.

"So if Ichigo's mother was a soul reaper does that make him one? He never showed signs of it though." Uryu thought.

"Ichigo this changes nothing I knew this. And if that is your dream, then I will help you seize it." Chad thought looking at his arm. Once the gang was ready to launch it was fairy easy but of course Yoruichi had to put her two cents in about something.

"Once we enter the Seireitei stick together. If you should encounter any captains do not fight them, just run."

"Well that's like saying try to swim with a huge cut and not try to attract a shark." Ichigo said.

" _Ichigo. Yoruichi's words are wise in this case." Ahim said._

 _"Focus on saving Rukia and not some random brawl." Joe added._

"I'll try." Ichigo thought. Once the sunrise hit the team was sent flying. But after they got close enough they hit the barrier and were not making any way.

 _"Ichigo Use the power of Dynaman to blast through." Doc said._

"Orihime grab the ranger key." Ichigo said pressing the button on his buckle to reveal a new ranger key.

"Okay." She said before flipping the leg end revealing the key part.

"You know how I do it."Ichigo said holding his mobilate up. Orihime nodded her head and inserted the key before turning it and wondering which one this form was.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Dynaman!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Dyna red.

"SUPER DYNIMITE!" Ichigo roared pouring in all the Dyna power he had into this attack which allowed them to brake through the barrier. Unfortunately this cause the cannonball to shatter.

"Stick together or you'll be blown away." Yoruichi shouted as the group was suspended in midair before a Whirlpool started and sent Ichigo flying around

"Gotta use Google V." Ichigo thought before Ganju grabbed onto him. "Hey what gives?"

"I'm not getting blown away." Ganju said. "Don't you have some form for this?"

"Yeah. **_Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Google v!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into GoggleRed. "Red Ruby Whip" Ichigo said pulling out his weapon but before it could reach the other the whirlpool exploded sending them all in different directions.

" _Ichigo!_ " The Gokaiger said in union as they saw what happened.

" _Ichigo change into Jetman_." Gai said.

"Ah." Ganju roared as he and Ichigo were sent flying.

"Will you shut up." Ichigo asked calmly.

"Why are you so calm we were blown away?" Ganju asked.

"Because I still have a form to save us but you gotta get your arms out from under mine."

"Okay Ganju said moving his arms to Ichigo's neck.

"Hey don't choke me." Ichigo warned.

"Sorry." Ganju said rolling his eyes.

 _ **"Gokai change!"**_ Ichigo said.

 **"Jetman"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Red Hawk.

"well I guess you do have some good forms." Ganju smirked as they slowed down.

"Two things." Ichigo said.

"One shut up about my sentai forms."

"Okay." Ganju said not wanting to piss of the guy keeping him alive.

"Two we gotta land now. I never flown with a passenger." Ichigo said before diving and landing safely before reverting to his Gokaiger form.

"Thanks." ganju said looking away."

"Don't thank me." Ichigo said. "I drew to much attention." Ichigo finished as two soul reapers appeared.

"Well what luck." One said before they jumped down to Ichigo's level. "First we skip out on boring guard duty and not these to land right into our laps. Heh lucky lucky today i'm lucky." The bald guy smirked. "Unfortunately you most certainly are not." He said pointing his sheathed sword at Ichigo.

"I wouldn't be so smug. You don't know a tenth of my power." Ichigo said. "Ganju find a place to find." Ichigo ordered.

"Why?" Ganju asked

"I''ll handle them myself." Ichigo said.

"Heh you want to then be my guest." Ganju said before running off.

"He really shouldn't have run away. get him." Blad told his friend.

"On it." The man said running after Ganju.

"Oh great they gay one's after me." Ichigo heard Ganju said before he disappeared.

"So tell me. Why didn't you run too?"

"Well to put it simply I was beat you both and be on my way."

"Really now?"

"It's as simple as that." Ichigo said pulling out his weapons and dodged the attack from his enemy.

"Not bad." The man smirked but had to move fast as Ichigo fired his gun and blocked the bullets.

"Well you sure are something else at least tell me your name."

"I'm Gokai Red, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo! Heh good name."

"Is that right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah they say that guys with Ichi in their name are flowing with talent and good looks."

"I wonder what Marvelous's name would mean?" Gai asked.

"It means what it is." Marvelous smirked.

"At least that's what I've heard. I'm 3rd seat of squad 11 Ikkaku Madarame. So Ichi what say we be friends?"

"When hell freezes over." Ichigo said.

"So tell me, what's with the get up?" Ikkaku said.

"My Zanpakto is Pirate based Super Sentai."

"Super Sentai?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah the only one of it's kind and gives me more power that I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end."

"Interesting. A power like that is rare and I guess that i'll have to give it my all." Ikkaku smirked before bring his sword and sheath together. " ** _Extend Hozukimaru._** " Ikkaku said turning his sword into a spear. Ikkaku thrust his weapon at Ichigo but he blocked it with his sword and when Ikkaku raised his weapon into the air Ichigo charged. Ikkau brought his weapon down but Ichigo continued to block with his sword.

"Break apart Hozukimaru." Ikkaku said before his weapon split into three's and the blade end came at Ichigo. Ichigo shot it away with his pistol and spun around and open fired on Ikkaku.

"Agh."Ikkaku said jumping back.

"Heh nice trick you have now let me show you mine." Ichigo said.

 _"Ichigo why not mix it up some." Luka smirked "Use a special Dairanger Key."_

"Alright." Ichigo smirked knowing what she meant.

 _ **"Gokai change!"**_ Ichigo said.

 **"Dairanger"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into KirinRanger.

"Oh so that's how you changed from that bird to you're pirate."

"Well these powers are pirate versions". Ichigo said.

"Interesting." Ikkaku thought before he thrusted his weapon weapon again but Ichigo moved out of the way like a drunken man. "What?" Ikkaku charged at Ichigo before Ichigo spun around and chopped him to the ground.

"KirinRanger is trained in the Drunken Fist style." Ichigo said before falling back wards before landing on his feet from dodging a ground attack from Ikkaku."whoops." Ichigo said sounding more like a drunk man.

"Stop dodging." Ikkaku spat getting annoyed.

"Dairen Rod." Ichigo summoned his staff. Ichigo started matching Ikkaku's attacks until spliting it apart and wraping one end around the rod. Ikkaku stashed Ichigo across the chest making him roll backwards.

" ** _Heavenly Time Star Time Reversal_**." Using kirinranger's Kiryoku, Ichigo rewound time a few seconds. Droping the rod Ichigo lept backwards. " _ **Kiryoku**_." Ichigo projected a wave of force from his hands and sent Ikkaku flying back.

"Impossible." Ikkaku thought.

"Oh i'm not finished yet." Ichigo said pulling out a red key. ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Go-Onger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Go-on red.

"Are you kidding me?" Ikkaku said getting ready to block the coming up attack. Ichigo smirked behind his helmet as when he threw a punch at Ikkaku it was sent with great and sent him into a wall.

"I am loving these powers." Ichigo said as he side kicked Ikkaku back with the same great force. However Ikkaku managed to wrap one end of his weapon around one of Ichigo's arms.

"Gotcha." Ikkaku smirked only for Ichigo to grab the spear end with hie other hand and brought his forearm to Ikkaku's chest.

"Bad move." Ichigo said as the wheel one his arm started to spin with great speed.

"Agh." Ikkaku cried releasing Ichigo and stepping back.

"Get ready. I'm gonna rev it up. Road Sabre." Ichigo said pulling out his sword.

"I will not be beaten." Ikkaku spat.

 ** _"Sabre Straight_**." Ichigo said charging with great speed before swing his sword. Ikkaku tried to block but the attack was to great as it cut his weapon in two and made a huge wound up the left side of his gut up to his shoulder.

"Heh don't think you've one." Ikkaku said getting a mad/crazy look to him. "It's not over...As long as I can hold my sword."

"Don't make me do this." Ichigo said reverting back to his Gokaiger form.

"This battle isn't over until one of us is dead." Ikkaku said charging at Ichigo. Ichigo looked unfazed as he inserted his ranger key into his saber.

 _ **"Final Wave."** _ The saber roared.

" ** _Gokai Slash_**." Ichigo said swinging his sword and firing an energized slash that hit Ikkaku dead on.

"So this is the power of Super Sentai." Ikkaku said falling to his knees. "Wasn't so lucky after all." Ikkaku breathed before falling and exploding.

"Sorry. You left me no choice." Ichigo said powering down.

"How come i'm still alive?" Ikkaku asked waking up after some time had passed.

"So you're finally awake." Ichigo said drawing Ikkaku's attention."Yo."

"Ichigo why are you still here?" Ikkaku asked. "How could you rob me the glory of death after being defeated?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't care about that crap. I what want some answers." Ichigo

"Heh should've known there was a reason why." Ikkaku chuckled. "So what is it?"

"Where's Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia? Why?" Ikkaku asked.

"We're here to save her." Ichigo said.

"You mean a rescue?" Ikkaku asked. "How many of you are there?"

"Over 200."

"Impossible. Surly a army that size would not be here just for one person." Ikkaku said.

"Don't look so surprised you fought three today." Ichigo said.

"Wait three..Do you mean those forms you took?"Ikkaku asked surprised. "The power of over two hundred of people all in you. Just how strong are you?"

"That's not your concern. You already lost." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Ikkaku said releasing his breath. "Listen up, If you look behind you you'll see a tall white tower. She's being kept there."

"Thanks." Ichigo said about to walk away.

"Hold on a sec." Ikkaku said.

"Yeah?"

"You're the strongest right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said not sure where this was going.

"And those forms are they you're strongest?"

"Not sure each one has it's own power and I haven't really took the time to tell which is the strongest." Ichigo said.

"Then keep a eye out for my captain Ichigo. Everyone by now has heard of you. How you held your own with Captain Ichimaru. So with you being the strongest he will becoming for you." Ikkaku said.

"Is that good?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure with Kirinranger you might live a few seconds long enough to take his measure." Ikkaku smirked.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki." Ikkaku said.

"I'll be on the look out then." Ichigo said before running off.

"Super Sentai...The power of over 200 in one man. Looks like you might have found a great opponent Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku chuckled before he fell back to sleep.

"Great I forgot abut Ganju." Ichigo thought running through the maze of the Seireitei. "Ganju where the hell are you." Ichigo shouted and unknowingly caused a group of soul reapers to notice him.

"Just great." Ichigo said pulling out his red key. **_"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"It's him the red pirate." One man said.

"Kill him." Another said.

"For the honor of Captain Zaraki capture him." The next one said.

"Ichigo use Dekaranger to end this quickly." Marvelous ordered.

 _ **"Gokai change!"**_ Ichigo said.

 **"Dekaranger"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Deka Red.

"Judgement." Ichigo said as he open fired on the soul reapers. Unknown to everyone a certain Captain had something cooking that would change the future of the Soul Society.

"Are you sure about this master Mayuri?" Nemu Kurotsuchi asked her captain. "This thing is unlike anything we've seen before.

"Silence you useless girl. I designed it to be just the thing to capture these Ryoka. After all this red one sound most interesting." Mayuri Kurotsuchi smirked as he walked to a large tank that held a humanoid figure. "Magnificent isn't it? I call it Levira."

"Bastard when I get out of here you will suffer dearly. And one more thing that is not my name." The creature in the tank thought as it knowingly glared at Mayuri.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo?"

"What is it Uryu?"

"There are 36 official red ranger keys. So why do I count 37 keys?"

"Heh that's easy to explain."

"Why's that?"

"Simple Orihime. _**Gokai change!"**_

 **"Akibarangers"**

"Hikonin Sentai AkibaRed!"

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed. Now I want to clear somethings.** **First I want to let you know that the Sentai ranger key line ends with Go-buster which means I will not be using** **ToQger or Ninninger. I might, might use** **kyoryuger but don't really look for them here. Also Blackseal84 said Ichigo needed to summon the dragonzord. Well let's just say he will show himself when Ichigo calls on his zords. And finally while I don't normally do harem stories it was part of the challenge. So I need ideas on who to put into the harem.** **Although I will just say that I don't plan on using Rukia or Orihime since those have been done more times then I can count. And Luka and Ahim are out since if I were to pair them it would be with other Gokaigers.** **Please leave a review and let me know if there's a ranger you want to see appear. The Goal is to have all of them appear at least once so let me know. Later!**

* * *

 **Rangers so far**

 **DenziRed,** **GoggleRed,** **DynaRed, Turbo Red,** **Red Hawk,** **TyrannoRanger,** **Dragon ranger,** **KirinRanger,** **Gingared, Gaored, Deka Red, Magired, Go-on Red,** **Shinken Red, Gosei Red, Gokaigers, Red Buster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greeting readers. Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter for you all. I hope you like it and again I just want to say I own nothing.**

 **"** _Gokiager talk_ **"**

 **"M** **obilate/Gokai Cellular"**

 **" _Techniques, Zanpakto release_ " **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After taking care of the small fry Ichigo continued to search for Ganju but he was not having much luck.

"If I ever find the bastard who made this place like a maze i'll kill him." Ichigo thought.

 _"Ichigo there is not need for that."_ Ahim told him.

 _"Ah loosen up Ahim."_ Marvelous responded.

 _Are we really going at this?"_ Joe asked.

 _"Guess so."_ Luka said not caring.

"Shut up all of you." Ichigo spat drawing attention.

" _See what happens when you bad mouth us._ " Luka smirked.

"Great." Ichigo said more soul reapers came to attack him.

" _Why not use Battle fever J_." Marvelous smirked.

"Fine. **_Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **" Battle Fever J!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Battle Japan.

 _"Would that be a good choice?"_ Don asked.

 _"Who cares."_ Luka said as they watched Ichigo fight/dance.

 _"I think you should after all Ichigo is the most important person to us."_ Don said.

 _"He's fine."_ Marvelous smirked as Ichigo finished with them.

"You know I heard all that." Ichigo said.

 _"So what?"_ Joe asked.

"Whatever." Ichigo said reverting to Gokai red and continuing his pursuit of Ganju. After ten minutes Ichigo was in the same situation only with more numbers. "I am getting tired of this." Ichigo said as he was chased by a larger crowd. But once he came to a stop he heard Ganju and turned left.

"Ichigo! Just in time I really need some help now." Ganju said. Ichigo didn't saw a word as he came running towards Ganju. "Ah you got a mob too? What the hell Ichigo I got enough problems already?"

"Ganju get down." Ichigo ordered pulling out a his key.

 _ **"Final wave."**_ His saber roared

"Gokai Slash." Ichigo said swinging his sword and releasing his attack the Soul Reapers Knocking them out. Everyone was in a state of surprise until Ganju broke the silence.

"What the hell Ichigo you go and pull a new form out and nearly took my head off." Ganju roared.

"Shut up. I warned you didn't I?" Ichigo spat.

"What good is a warning if it comes at the same time it's coming?" Ganju asked/spat

"I know this power better then you so zip it." Ichigo spat. That had Ganju after all this was one he hadn't seen before and he was impressed by the power it had so he dropped the subject.

"Yeah but right now we got bigger things to worry about." Ganju said. "They backed off after that attack. "But i got a feeling it won't be as effective a second time. Got any form to level the playing field."

"If I had Deka Master then it would be a piece of cake. Small fry are easy, but I doubt they'd give me enough time to change again." Ichigo said before trying to think of a way out.

"That didn't work like I had hoped." A new soul reaper said after falling throught the mob of soul reapers and before Ichigo and Ganju.

"Ichigo I got a idea to get us outta here." Ganju smirked evilly.

"Really?" Ichigo smirked reverting to Gokai red.

"So you guys-Wait you're the red warrior." the guy said realizing who Ichigo was and what that meant for him.

Back off you punks and let us through." Ganju roared grabbing his new hostage.

"Or else my blade is gonna cut him to pieces." Ichigo smirked holding his sword up to the guy's neck.

 _"Okay this is good."_ Marvelous smirked.

 _"Ichigo!"_ Ahim said.

 _"Well were are pirates."_ Gai said deep in thought.

"Ah! Do what they say." The guy cried but the other soul reapers didn't seem to care.

"Is there something we're missing here?" Ichigo asked

"We're all on the same side, but they're squad 11 and i'm squad 4." the guy said.

"I'm guess there's a big difference." Ichigo said.

"Indeed." A squad 11 soul reaper said. "We of the-"

"Summarize it." Ichigo ordered.

"We are the strongest squad and he is a weakling from a squad that's for minor first aid. We can't stand the little pricks. As far as we're concern kill him."

"Ah?" The squad 4 guy cried.

"Hang on don't you think it's harsh to recommend death for someone just because they have different jobs then you?" Ganju asked.

 _"Ichigo break them._ " Marvelous spat rising from his chair while the other nodded their heads. Before He could move the wall beside the soul reapers exploded taking out a good amount of them.

"What the hell was that?" Ganju asked.

"Don't care just follow me." ichigo said pulling out a new key. **_"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Changeman!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo jumped into the air and was transformed into Change dragon.

 _ **"Dragon Attack!"**_ Ichigo said before charging through the the soul reapers clearing a path for Ganju and the hostage. The Soul reapers didn't stand a chance against this form was he tore through them and allowed them to escape into a shed that no one bothered to check. "We'll stop here for now." Ichigo said demorphed. Ganju nodded and set the guy down.

" Thank you for the save back there. I am Hanataro Yamada." Hanataro said to Ichigo.

"Don't mention it. I wasn't about the leave you to their mercy." Ichigo said sitting down.

"You're the red pirate everyone's talking about the one who became a red samurai and survived against Captain Ichimaru?" Hanataro asked.

I could've beaten him if he hadn't used a human shield." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Ganju and Hanataro asked in union.

"Well we're in the clear for now." Ichigo said looking out a window. "But we're still screwed. Even if Ikkaku was telling the truth about Rukia and the White tower. We can't just keep running towards it."

"Why not use Jetman?" Ganju asked.

"Be like a duck in the middle of duck season." Ichigo said.

"True." Ganju said.

"Excuse me." Hanataro said getting their attention. "It's Rukia Kuchiki you're looking for isn't it?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to Hanataro."I thought as much. The younger sister of the captain of squad 6 captain currently being held as a capital offender. And the white tower must be the Repentance cell."

"Sound about right." Ichigo said pulling out his pistol.

"If you'll trust me...I can help you. I know a hidden way into that tower." The duo followed Hanataro to a panel in the ground. But before Ichigo followed them he seemed to sense something and replaced the panel keeping Ganju and Hanataro from getting in the way

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said using his red key.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red. Ichigo followed the figure that drew his attention into the woods before he stopped in the middle of the woods.

"Well well I was on my way to a boring meeting and here I find the Red pirate." A rather large and fat soul reaper said with a army of ninja soul reapers.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm the lieutenant of the Squad 2, Marechiyo Ōmaeda." Marechiyo smirked.

"A lieutenant?" Ichigo thought. "This squad must have low standers or he's better then he looks."

"Anyway surrender and you're end will be swift." Marechiyo ordered.

"I was gonna say the same thing." Ichigo said. "Any thoughts?"

"Why not use Go-ongers." Marvelous said.

 _"Done before."_ Joe said.

 _"Then how about something special."_ Gai said.

 _"Like what?"_ Ahim asked.

 _"Ichigo unleash the awesome power of Go-on wings."_ Gai ordered Ichigo pulled out the silver key but was hesitant as he pulled out the gold key.

"Ah this one." Ichigo said holding up the silver key. "No this one." Ichigo said holding up the other one. "This one, this one. Ah I can't decide."

"You don't have to." Ichigo looked up to see Go-on Gold and silver.

"What should I do?" Ichigo asked the duo. Go-on silver took his hand and go-on gold placed his on her's. The duo then shined brightly and when it died Ichigo was still standing where he was before holding a new key. "Wow I can't wait to use this one. Ichigo said before using the key. ** _"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Go-On Wings!"** The Gokai Cellular roared as Ichigo was transformed into Go-On Wings.

"What the?" A squad 2 member asked while the others couldn't believe what they saw before them.

"Behold as you are the firsts to witness the reunion of theses heroes. Go-On Silver and Go-on Gold, the two-in-one Go-on Wings." Ichigo smirked. "Now count up your sins...Sorry wrong hero. Jet dagger."

" ** _Mission 6 full power_**." The daggers roared as Ichigo flew/tore through assassin's with great speed. Ichigo then jumped over the crowd of soul reapers and attacked Marechiyo. Lucky for him he had his sword drawn to block one of the daggers.

"I bet without the fancy suit you're nothing." Marechiyo said.

"Good thing I have it on." Ichigo said swinging the other which was blocked. Ichigo tried to kick him but Marechiyo stepped back to avoid it. Ichigo then swung the two upwards knocking the fat ass back. Hpwever before Ichigo could move in more squad members attacked knocking Ichigo back.

"Damn it." Ichigo spat getting up.

 _"Ichigo fight ninja with ninja."_ Gai smiled.

"Alright. _**Gokai change!"**_ Ichigo said.

 **"Hurricanegers!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Hurricane Red.

 ** _"Chō Ninpō - kage no mai."_** Ichigo said forming a hand sign. Everyone was confused as it became pitch black. Ichigo moved with great speed to cut down several and knocking others out.

"Hah Ichigo keep it up." Gai laughed enjoying the fight while the others nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Kakuranger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Ninja Red.

"How many forms do you have?" Marechiyo asked to afraid to remember he could release his shinkai.

 ** _"Hidden Style: Full Moon Slash_**." Ichigo said waving his Kakuremaru in a circle, energizing it before performing an overhead slash. This hit Marechiyo dead on making the guy fly backwards defeated. However Ichigo didn't stay as he could feel others coming. Using ninja red's power he escaped faster then any member of squad had seen.

"How pathetic." Soi fon said looking down at her defeated/passed out lieutenant.

"Should we go after him?" A soul reaper asked her.

"No I can tell we'll never find him like that. We will just have to wait." Soi fon said. "Go-on Wings, Hurricaneger, and Kakuranger, I see what Ichimaru was talking about. I will have to train for my battle with this Red Pirate." Soi fon thought before running off to train. Ichigo finally stopped at a entrance of the sewer system to take a breather and demorphed.

 _"You are over doing it Ichigo."_ Ahim said

 _"I have to agree."_ Don said while Gai nodded his head.

I don't have time to rest yet." Ichigo said feeling someone waiting.

"Ichigo what took ya?" Ganju smirked seeing him.

"Had to take care of a fat pig." Ichigo said helping the duo up.

"Thank god. I breathed enough sewer air to gag a hippo." Ganju said getting up.

"I'll bet." Ichigo said.

"That's it." Hanataro said pointing forward. "That's the white tower."

"Well ever at this distance we got our work cut out for us." Ganju said before Ichigo held his arm out.

"The mist is clearing." He said.

"And?" Ganju asked.

"Someone's waiting for us." Ichigo said

"Well I'm surprised to see you here." The man said.

"You shouldn't. After all I got a mountain of pay back to extract from you Renji Abarai." Ichigo said glaring.

"You not only remembered my face but my name as well, you're full of surprises."

"You have no idea." Ichigo said.

"Who is this guy?" Ganju asked.

"NO!" Hanataro said scared. "That's Renji Abarai he's the lieutenant of the Squad 6."

"A lieutenant?" Ganju asked.

"I would've thought you'd be a dead man after captain Kuchiki cut you down."

"No matter how many times you do I will come back stronger then ever." Ichigo said pulling out his Gokai red key.

"Hey don't go rushing in Ichigo." Ganju warned but Ichigo didn't as he flipped open his mobilate.

"I don't know how you managed to survived that but it seems there's more to you then I first thought." Renji added while Ichigo flipped the the legs on the key up. Renji continued to move towards him while Ichigo looked unfazed. "But as I told you. I'm gonna kill the one who took Rukia's powers. So this is as far as you go. Because as long as you're still alive Rukia can never regain her powers."

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red. Ichigo blocked Renji's attack with his saber and held him there.

"You seem to think I stole her power. You also seem to think that I still have them when this is clearly my own." Ichigo said looking down on Renji. "But tell me Renji why do you care when you just sentenced her to death?" Ichigo asked pulling out his pistol. Renji's jumped back and managed to blocked the bullets, before Ichigo slashed his sword with Renji's again.

"So tell me Ichigo do you honestly think you'll be able to rescue Rukia?" Renji asked.

"I will." Ichigo spat.

"Even if you somehow manage to bet me there are still eleven more lieutenants left. And then of course above them are Thirteen squad captains. You'd have to defeat everyone of us to have a chance of reaching the tower."

"I don't care about the odd. When we don't like something we wreck it. That's what it means to be a pirate." Ichigo spat forcing Renji back again. "Now get ready because I won't hold back." Ichigo said.

 _"Is he gonna?"_ Luka asked.

 _"Yep Ichigo's gonna use Gekiranger."_ Marvelous smiked.

 _ **"Gokai change!"**_ Ichigo said.

 **"Gekiranger"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Geki Red.

"So that is this transforming power you used against Ichimaru."

"Trust me you haven't seen anything like a Geki Red." Ichigo said running at Renji.

"Yeah right." Renji smirked swinging his blade only for it to be caught by Ichigo's bare hand. "What?"

"Infinite power flows in my body. Unbreakable Body. GekiRed!" Ichigo said throwing the sword away.

"Incredible." Ganju remarked.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Hanataro said. Ichigo then kicked Renji's feet out from under him making him fall to his back.

" _ **Gekiwaza Taigā Zōkin Gake.**_ " Using Renji as an actual dust cloth Ichigo pushed Renji into a wall.

"What was that?" Hanataro asked.

"Never seen someone fight like that." Ganju said. "That must be what he meant by we haven't seen anything like a Geki Red."

"I have had enough of you're games." Renji roared before he used flash step to get to his sword. " ** _Roar Zabimaru_**."

"So you released you're Zanpakto. Just like i wanted." Ichigo smirked.

"Wait he wanted, that?" Hanataro asked.

"Is he crazy?" Ganju asked as Renji extended/swung his sword.

" _ **Gekiwaza Hō Hō Dan**_." Ichigo said using GekiRed's Gekiwaza to projects his Fierce Ki as GekiTiger to fiercely attack Renji. This hit Renji knocking him back, however the blade hit Ichigo.

"Agh." Ichigo roared being sent into a wall.

"Ichigo." Hanataro and Ganju said in union.

"You seem to think that just because you fought me once before back in the world of the living that now you know my true power." Renji said. "Well let me tell you something weakling. Whenever captain of lieutenant ranked Soul reapers are sent outside. Sever limits are placed on our power so we won't affect the world of the living. My strength right now is five times the last time we meet. So no matter how strong you've become there's till no way for you to defeat me."

" _Ichigo. Counter his attack with better swordsmanship._ " Joe said. Ichigo knew what he meant and pulled out a red key.

"Is that right. Well then you're the pathetic one." Ichigo said walking out of the hole looking unfazed. "Because that really didn't do shit." Ichigo said pulling out his gear. **_"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Shinkenger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Shinken Red.

"This is." Renji/Ganju/Hanatro thought.

"The form he used against Captain Ichimaru." Renji thought.

"The form he used to stand up to that captain and survive." Ganju thought.

"The form that was said to force back Captain Ichimaru." Hanataro thought.

"Now get ready to see my power." Ichigo said pulling out the Shinkenmaru.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Renji smirked before running towards. He then jumped into the air and extended his Zabimaru. Ichigo dodged that attack and continued to as Renji kept slinging his weapon around like a whip.

"Damn it i can't keep dodging at this rate." Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo Shinken Red has a power to surpass Renji at his own game. Use It." Gai cried.

"Of course." Ichigo thought remembering. He pulled out a red disc and putting a red disc on the sword before spinning it.

"What?" Renji asked as Ichigo's sword glowed.

"Renji Abarai meet Kyoryumaru." Ichigo said whipping the sword out. The blade extended and swerved around Renji's and hit him dead on.

"Damn it." Renji thought not expecting that. Renji extended his blade again but Kyoryumaru was faster and was longer then Zabimaru which allowed it not only block Zabimaru but hit Renji three times before returning to Ichigo. All the while Ichigo was able to get close enough to him to slash him across the gut before Kyoryumaru extended again to knock Renji into the air and on this back.

"Well not we-Agh." Ichigo cried as all the power he had used in one day was starting to effect on him which caused him to revert back to Gokai Red.

"Ichigo." Ganju called out. Seeing his chance Renji let his sword loose hitting Ichigo every time as he didn't have enough strength to dodged.

"Damn it." Growled struggling to get to his feet. "I got one left in me. better make it worth it." Ichigo thought pulling out his key.

 ** _"Final Wave."_** The saber roared.

"What's with him?" Renji asked himself as he saw the saber glow. "Doesn't matter one more hit and his done." Renji thought. Ichigo ran at Renji and slid under his first attack. Seeing Ichigo advance he whipped it back however Ichigo blocked the attack with his saber and knocked the blade into the air.

 ** _"Gokai Slash."_** Ichigo roared bringing his sword down. The attack hit dead on making a huge mark across Renji's chest bleeding like a geiser. Renji was sent flying backwards in more then any wound he had ever had before.

"He got me. What was that?" Renji asked himself. "Final Wave? Gokai Slash?"

"Heh I guess that's the true power of the Super Sentai." Ganju smirked after watching the fight.

"Super Sentai?" Renji asked himself as he passed out.

"Ichigo?" Hanataro asked running to him.

"We're done here." Ichigo said following Renji's example.

* * *

"So you're gonna refuse to cooperate." Mayuri smirked. "Well then Levira why don't you get some answers out of him." Mayuri said looking at the hooded creature. Nemu saw Levira clinch her fist at that name.

"Very well." She replied. placing her hand on Ikkaku's head. Reading his mind images of his battle flashed before her. "It can't be." she thought removing her hand.

"Well?" Mayuri asked.

"All I saw was the red pirate." She lied keeping the other forms to herself.

"Well it seems you are stubborn." Mayuri said.

"Squad 12 captain i'm sorry but I must protest." A nurse said. "Interrogation of patients is forbidden."

Mind your own business. " Mayuri spat firing at the girl.

"Just another reason for me to kill you." Levira thought/spat. "Even I was not that cruel to other in my old days."

"It's not that I won't talk, but all I saw was the red pirate before he defeated me quickly." Ikkaku lied. "I didn't hear his voice or what he was planning. Sorry." That got Mayuri mad as he looked like he was gonna explode. But before he could do anything his arm was grabbed by non other then Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Tell me Mayuri, when are you entitled to punish members of squads other then your own?" Zaraki asked waiting for him to give him a reason to gut him right there."

"Zaraki." Mayuri spat breaking his arm free. "Well since his captain is here we are done here. Come Levira, Nemu useless girl come along."

"Since when does he have a new girl?" Yachiru asked appearing on Zaraki's shoulder.

"Captain." Ikkaku said ignoring the girl.

"You look like shit..." Zaraki said following Ikkaku."Is it true you were beatin in battle."

"Yes." Ikkaku said. "But against him it couldn't be helped."

"Why's that baldy?" Yachiru asked.

"Well you brat the Ryoka is unlike anything we have ever seen." Ikkaku said.

"Is he strong." Zaraki asked.

"Unbelievably. Tell me captain have you ever heard of Super Sentai?" Ikkaku asked.

"Nope. Why?" Yachiru asked knowing the answer."

"This Ryoka has the ablity to change his form. One had the power to reverse time to undo a mistake, one was as fast and as strong as a speeding car."

"Really now." Kenpachi smirked liking the sound of that.

"And even with those and his red pirate form I was defeated and learned he still had over 200 other ones with their own powers." Ikkaku said delivering the news he knew his captain would love. "When not in his other forms he looks like a soul reaper with out a sword and orange spiky hair. He should be headed to the repentance cell."

"Shouldn't be hard to find." Zaraki said.

"I told him about you but he didn't care. Wherever you two fight it will be one like you have never could imagin." Ikkaku said. "he's strong and I can tell he is still growing in strength."

"Excellent and his name is?" Zaraki. But all the while someone else was taking precautions to face Ichigo.

"It must be something important for you to bring me here Lord Aizen." A Vasto Lorde hollow said. Said hollow was clearly female due to her voice but had a more bird look then human look to her.

"I hear you have experience with Super Sentai." Aizen said.

"Well mostly with Boukenger and a little experience with Gekiranger." She replied. "Why?"

"Let's just say they are here." Aizen said

"What?" She cried hidding behind some crates scared.

"Relax it isn't the them but their powers." Aizen said unfazed. "I want to know all you know."

"Well first I would have to see this first before I could tell you anything better."

"Very well." Aizen smirked. "I look forward to you're information, Shizuka of the wind."

"Well Kenny you sure seem happy." Yachiru smiled.

"I am. Super Sentai. The power of over 200 warriors in one man. And he is still growing in strength." Kenpachi smirked. "Where are you?" Kenpachi asked the wind "I Kenpachi Zaraki am waiting for you. Come out Gokai Red Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

 **Next time**

"How can I feel so afraid?" Ichigo asked himself.

"Huh this is pathetic. Begone!" Kenapchi said to Ichigo.

"Is this all Ichi-chan can muster?" A new pirate asked. "I guess I need to step in."

"What is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Shame Mary-chan didn't tell you partner. Heh **_Gokai Change_**!"

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now.** **I hope you enjoyed.** **Please leave a review and let me know if there's a ranger you want to see appear. Excluding** **kyoryuger,** **ToQger, or Ninninger please.** **The Goal is to have all of them appear at least once so let me know. Also again** **I don't normally do harem stories it was part of the challenge. So I need ideas on who to put into the harem excluding** **Rukia and Orihime. And for those who have wondered about the hollow's identity it will be revealed next chapter along with a new kind of killer. Later.**

* * *

 **Rangers so far**

 **Battle Japan,** **DenziRed,** **GoggleRed,** **DynaRed,** **Change dragon,** **Turbo Red,** **Red Hawk,** **TyrannoRanger,** **Dragon ranger,** **KirinRanger, Ninja Red,** **Gingared, Gaored, Hurricane Red, Deka Red, Magired, Geki Red** , **Go-on Red,** **Go-on Wings(hybrid),** **Shinken Red, Gosei Red, Gokaigers, Red Buster**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greeting readers. Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter for you all. I hope you like it and again I just want to say I own nothing.**

 **"** _Gokiager talk_ **"**

 **"M** **obilate/Gokai Cellular/Leon Cellular"**

 **" _Techniques, Zanpakto release_ " **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It must have been hours since Ichigo's battle against Renji. What amazed Hanataro wasn't just the forms Ichigo took on, or the incredible power, but the fact the even after all the hits he took he looked like he barely took any damage. He had to guess that the suit he wore was some kind of armor that provided a great deal of protection. However while this was going on another battle was going on that a unforeseen hero would appear to save the day. In Karakura town a massive hollow attack was going on that had Karin and Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu, and Don Kanonji on top of a building fighting for there lives. Several hollows had joined together to form a massive hollow that targeted Yuzu or more importantly the cat she was holding. Said hollow and knocked her off the roof and as she fell it looked like certain doom. That was until the cat jumped from her hands and started to glow.

"Cammy?" Yuzu asked as she see's the cat transform before her.

 **"Change Groundion!"** Was all that she heard as passed out. The header caught her and managed to set her down safely before attacking the hollow and sending it back on the roof. **"Change Gosei Knight!"**

"What is that?" Karin asked.

"A ally." Ururu said but not sure how it was possible.

"It's a miracle." Don Kanonji said as the marveled at the newcomer.

"That's-" Jinta tried to say.

"The knight fated to purify the Earth! Gosei Knight!" Gosei knight said pulling out his weapon. The hollow recovered from the first attack but was not prepared for the next. "Leon Laser!" Gosei knight said as he opened fired. The hollow raised it's hand to block the attacks which just did little. The hollow then got pissed and attacked Gosei knight but unlike the hollow he was ready.

"Leon Laser Sword!" Gosei knight said changing his gun to gun. He blocked the hollow's fist and knocked it away before slashing it's gut. He then turned and got it on the back before kicking it backwards.

 ** _"Knight Metallic!"_** Gosei knight said swing his sword about and sending the Hollow off the roof which Gosei knight jumped off the follow it.

"Come on kids it's time for us to join Gosei Knight to." Don Kanonji said but when they got to the ground Gosei knight held up his hand.

"Stay out of this." He ordered.

"What?" Jinta asked.

"You are interfering with my mission." Gosei knight stated.

"Mission?" Karin asked. Gosei knight didn't reply as he took out his Leon Cellular.

 **"Gotcha."** His Leon Cellular said as he flipped it open.

"My turn." Gosei knight said as he set a card in his Leon Cellular and used the code 848. "Vulcan Headder Card!

 **"Summon the Vulcan Headder!"** Gosei knight set it one his gun and then inserted a new card.

"Knight Dynamic Card!" Again he punched the code 474 and said."Conviction of Knightick Power!"Gosei knight said as he took aim, everyone was on edge.

 ** _"Knight Dynamic!"_**

"Punish!" Gosei knight said as he fired. The hollowed roared in pain as it was purified.

The karakura Superheroes! Mission complete.! Bohahahaha!" Don Kanonji said.

"Tecnically it was Gosei knight that finished it." Ururu said almost whispering.

"Shut up." Jinata replied as he looked at Gosei knight "Why is he here?" Gosei Knight said nothing as he walked over to Yuzu.

"You are safe now. Mission accomplished." Gosei knight said picking her up and carrying her home. Luckily it seemed like her dad was not home so when he set her on the couch it no one was freaked.

"Wha?" Yuzu asked waking up.

"Do not get up to quickly." Gosei knight said.

"Cammy?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes and no." Gosei knight said raising his hand. This power was loaned to me so I could protect you.

"Loaned?" Yuzu asked.

"Indeed. But that doesn't matter. What matters is you are safe and I finally have peace." Goesi knight said. "I have to go now Yuzu."

"Go?" Yuzu asked about to cry.

"Yes but do not cry. I hate seeing cry."

"Please don't go." Yuzu cried.

"I have to. You don't need me anymore inside you is the power to protect those you love. But aways remember Yuzu."

"What?" She asked as Gosei knight wiped away her tears. "I will always be with you here." He said pointing to her heart." With that Cammy returned to his original cat form before disappeared and leaving behind the ranger key of Gosei knight. Yuzu picked it up and it too glowed and vanished. "Believe in Super Sentai." Was all she heard before the room got quite.

"Super Sentai?" Yuzu asked herself.

* * *

So after a nights rest and a little tlc Ichigo was back at 100% which was bad for anyone who would cross his path. The trio continued on their path to the tower but once they got to the top of a ungodly number of stairs they had unknowingly caught the attention of the one waiting for Ichigo.

"So he's finally here." A figure smirked on top of a roof as he let loose his spiritual pressure. Ichigo and his friends were stopped in their tracks as it suddenly became like 3x gravity.

"What the hell is going on?" Ganju asked.

"I don't know but we need to get moving." Ichigo ordered running. However as they continued to run it didn't feel like they were getting any closer to the tower or away from the cause of the spiritual pressure.

"So you're finally here." Ichigo stopped in his tracks as a new figure stood before him. He was tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. He was one of the tallest Shinigami, Ichigo had seen. He wore a sleeveless captain's haori. He styles his hair into stiff strands during his baths, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Gokai Red."

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh. I'm captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi smirked. "I'm here to fight you to the death."

"So he Ikkaku's captain." Ichigo thought.

"Tell me is the red form something that has to be put on?" Kenpachi asked.

"Something like that." Ichigo said reaching for his red key.

"Well then put it on so we can get this fight started." Kenpachi said. That was until he turned to see Ganju and Hanataro were in bad shape.

"Hey you two okay?" Ichigo asked.

"We're just out of breath." Ganju said. "So shut up and transform." Ganju said getting up.

"So that's him Kenny?" Said the young girl that appeared from Kenpachi's shoulder. She then jumping in front of Ichigo and started looking him over. "I don't really see any red on yeah. Why is that?" Ichigo looked down at the new comer and saw she was a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wore the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm.

"You'll see in a bit. But first who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Heheheh My name is Yachiru Kusajishi. I'm also known as the the Lieutenant of squad 11. It's nice of you to ask thanks." Yachiru smiled.

"A Lieutenant? Like Renji? Ichigo asked himself. "Gangu take Hanataro and get going i'll take care of this." Ichigo ordered.

"No way you're gonna need-"

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo roared using his red key.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"Move." Ichigo said pointing his pistol and Ganju.

"On it." Ganju said knowing what Ichigo meant. As the two left Kenpachi and Yachiru got a better look at him.

"So that's why they call him the red Warrior." Kenpachi smirked.

"Do you come in any other colors?" Yachiru asked/smiled

"Blue, yellow, green, pink and Silver."

"What's the difference Kenpachi asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo said.

"Oh I wanna see Pink after this." Yachiru smiled.

"So are you ready?" Ichigo asked Kenpachi as he exerting his spiritual pressure.

"Well this is something else." Kenpachi smirked "Tell you what i'll let you have the first shot."

"What you heard me. But you better use your heavy hitter and attack." Kenpachi roared.

" _Ichigo. He wants a heavy hitter why not use Flahman_." Don said.

"If you insist." Ichigo said using a new green key. **_"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Flashman!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Green Flash.

"Prism Kaiser." Ichigo said calling on Green flash's weapon. " ** _Rolling Knuckles_**." Ichigo roared. However when the attack hit it did nothing but knocked Ichigo back and revert him back to Gokai Red.

"Is that it?"Kenpachi asked looking kinda pissed."Is that really all you got? How disappointing. I told you to use your heavy hitter, but if you won't use it on your own i'll force it out of you." Kenpachi said drawing his sword. "I wonder what it is."

" _Ichigo try Time Fire_." Gai shouted.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Timeranger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into TimeFire . " _ **Dvdefender**_." Ichigo said open firing, but of course it seemed to do nothing.

"Huh this is pathetic. Begone!" Kenpachi said swinging his sword.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said using his red key.

 **"Abaranger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into AbaBlue. "Tricera Bunker." Ichigo said pulling out his shield blocking the attack.

"Come on but some more effort into it." Kenpachi roared getting madder.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said using a new key.

 **"Magiranger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into MagiGreen.

" ** _Gi Magicka!_** " Ichigo said as roots appeared holding Kenpachi in place.

"What the?" Kenpachi asked.

"Later." Ichigo said running away reverting back to Gokai Red. It felt pathetic to Ichigo having to run away but it was clear that his attacks were doing nothing. But that was not the worst of it for Ichigo felt something he had not in a long time, fear!

"How can I feel so afraid?" Ichigo asked himself. "I have all the Super Sentai powers and not one can hurt him. Is this it? Have I finally found the one even Super Sentai can't beat?"

"Snap out of it." Ichigo looked and standing beside Ichigo was what appeared to be Akarenger.

"Akarenger?" Ichigo asked.

"Super Sentai is more then just being stronger then the enemy." Akarenger said grabbing Ichigo's shirt. "Every time we went into battle we were ready to give our lives to save others. What about you? Can you feel that?"

"Chad?" Ichigo asked/thought as he felt chad's spiritual pressure drop greatly. "It can't be Chad defeated? Impossible he's too strong."

"Put aside your fear and finish this fight to save your friends." Akarenger ordered disapearing.

"Wait Akarenger."Ichigo called reaching out to him but there was no one there.

" _Who are you talking to Ichigo_?" Marvelous asked.

"Akarenger he."

" _Ichigo there was no one there._ " Gai said.

"Spacing out is a good way to die." Ichigo looked and saw Kenpachi sitting across from him. Seeing this Ichigo jumped back raising his saber."So I see you've decided to stand your ground at last. Doe that mean you're prepared to die like a warrior? Or does it mean you've just given up?"

"The answer is neither one." Ichigo said charging at Kenpachi. "Everyone wait for me. I will beat him and then i'll save you. Promise!" Ichigo thought leaving a large cut across Kenpachi's cheat.

"Now this is more like." Kenpachi smirked. "Don't lose your focus. Stay like that. Razor sharp. Because this is were the fun begins." Kenpachi finished before charging. Ichigo blocked with his saber and used his pistol to get him it the side. "oh this is good."

"I got more then this. _**Gokai change!"**_ Ichigo said.

 **"Maskman!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Red Mask.

"Oh?" Kenpachi asked. Before swinging his sword only for it to be caught by Red Mask's bare hand.

 ** _"God Hand!"_** Ichigo roared using Aura Power to strike Kenpachi's chest that not only sent him crashing through four buildings but broke three of his ribs.

"Now this is the one I have been waiting for."Kenpachi laughed walking back.

"Crap any ideas?" Ichigo thought.

 _"Try Big One?"_ Luka said not really sure since this was one fight she was glad not to be in.

"Okay **_Gokai Change!"_**

 **"J.A.K.Q!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Big One.

"Big One." Ichigo roared spinning the rob.

"Let's do this." Kenpachi smirked before swinging his sword, only to be blocked and knocked away.

 ** _"Big one finish."_** Ichigo roared swinging the rod. It dealt great damage to Kenpachi sending him out of sight. Taking a brief moment to relax Ichigo reverted back to Gokai Red but that was a mistake as as Kenpachi's blade pierced his body. "GAH." Ichigo cried as the blade was removed and Ichigo demorphed falling to the ground.

"Well at least I got to see your strongest form." Kenpachi said walking away.

 _"Is this all Ichi-chan can muster?"_ A new voice asked. _"I guess I need to step in."_ Just then a man that looked like a old more lay back Marvelous appeared smirking. _"Come on i'm waiting."_ Ichigo travel to his inner world only to find himself not on the Galleon. " _Surprised? is my corner of this world._ "

"Basco." Maverlous shouted as he and the other Gokaigers rushed to Ichigo's side.

" _Ichigo_." The Gokaigers shouted.

 _"Ichigo-sama."_ Ahim said kneeling before him.

"What is he?" Ichigo asked standing up.

 _"He's the other one."_ Marvelous said raising his pistol.

 _"Say Ichi-chan has Marvy-chan told you one of the other tricks you can use on the ranger keys?"_ Basco asked.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he saw Basco hold up the the red, blue, and yellow Go-buster keys and a red key he had never seen before. They then glowed purple before Basco used them in his trumpet.

"Wolzard! Red Cheetah! Blue Gorilla ! Yellow Rabbit!" The new ranger clones said revealing what their new forms were called.

 _"If a ranger key has a alternate form. I can use it."_ Basco smirked.

"Ichigo leave this to us." Joe said as he, Luka, Don, Ahim and Gai transformed. **_"Gokai Change!"_**

"Ichigo. Basco won't let you leave till you beat him. Do it quickly." Marvelous said giving Ichigo his red key.

"Okay. **_Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"Oh you want to fight me?" Basco asked before smiling. " _Well it's a_ s _hame Mary-chan didn't tell you partner. Heh_ **_Gokai Change_**!"

 **"Gokaiger!"** Basco's mobilate roared as Basco was transformed into a new Gokaiger. This one was similar to Gokai Red but the jacket, boots, and helmet was crimson instead of red. The helmet's visor also looked like the combination of GokaiRed and AbareKiller. Lastly he had some wicked looking gold shoulder pads, all around he looked dangerous to look at.

 _"My name is Basco ta Jolokia also known as Gokai killer."_ Basco said.

"Another Gokaiger?" Ichigo asked.

"Not quite." Basco said before he fired at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked with his saber before Basco appeared before Ichigo swinging his sword. Ichigo managed to block it till he heard chilling words.

 **"Final Wave!"** Sure enough Basco raised his pistol that was charging power.

"Gokai Blast." Basco said firing. Ichigo could not block as the power was too great. Ichigo was sent flying back. Which distracted the others and caused them to be pinned by the dark ranger clones. As Ichigo tried to get up Basco had him pined under his boot.

" _Tell me does being able to transform make you strong?"_

"What?" Ichigo asked.

 _"Did you think that just because you had the ability to transform into Super Sentai that you were unbeatable?"_ Basco asked.

"I" Ichigo tried to reply but couldn't.

 _"It's almost funny how little you truly know."_ Basco smirked. _"Since your opponents have always been weaker then you. You never truly had a will to fight. I'd almost say you don't even have what it takes to seize that dream of yours."_ Ichigo said nothing as his tightened his fist.

 _"Super Sentai is more then just being stronger then the enemy. Every time we went into battle we were ready to give our lives to save others. Put aside your fear and finish this fight to save your friends."_ Ichigo remembered Akarenger say.

"You're right." Ichigo finally said.

 _"Oh?"_

"All this time I let all the power blind me from the truth. But no more, I use my strength and the strength of my friends to surpass anyone who stands in my way."

" _Heh so you're starting to understand."_ Basco smirked letting him up.

"What?" Ichigo asked getting up.

 _"There's a reason you were chosen for the powers of Super Sentai." Basco said. "You have strength like no other. Even before you had us you had incredible strength. The strength to defeat your own deamons."_ Ichigo remembered how he had faced Grand Fisher. _"The strength to surpass your limits."_ Ichigo then remembered when he first faced a Menos. " _In you is the strength that can overcome death...the strength of will."_ Ichigo nodded his head and felt better then before. _"Now get out of here and defeat that bastard."_ Basco ordered. When Ichigo did the ranger clones stopped and returned to normal.

 _"Thank you Basco."_ Ahim said.

 _"Heh let him believe that. After all i'm the one who wants him to stronger then anyone. Especially when he finds out his true purpose."_

 _"He is not meant for that."_ Luka spat.

 _"Whatever."_ Basco said walking away. Back with Ichigo Kenpachi stopped in his tracks when he heard.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked,

"Let's make this Showy." Ichigo said before slashing Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi was surprised by this and did not expect Ichigo's speed to have increased as he swung his sword again with greater force that Kenpachi could not counter it causing him to get wounded on the other shoulder. This forced Kenpachi back some and use his sword to stop him.

"Showy? Of yes let's go all out." Kenpachi laughed increasing his power. Kenpachi charged at Ichigo and slashed his chest upwards sending Ichigo back and gave Ichigo enough disatance.

"Finish him with the power of Jetman." All the Gokaigers ordered.

"Got it." Ichigo said pulling out the red key. _**"Gokai change!"**_ Ichigo said before he jumped into the air.

 **"Jetman"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Red Hawk. Ichigo took flight and flew past Kenpachi which confused him. Ichigo then circled around and pulled out the Bringer Sword. Ichigo swung it upwards but Kenpachi blocked it with his. Ichigo followed with a clean cut across Kenpachi's gut and before Kenpachi could react Ichigo was again in the air.

 **"Jetman"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Yellow Owl. Flying past him Ichigo was able to hit Kenpachi across the back before flying off again.

"I love it." Kenpachi roared as the next thing he heard was.

 **"Jetman"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into a male version of White Swan. This time Ichigo spun like a tornado and the attack sent Kenpachi flying backwards.

 **"Jetman"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into a male version of Blue Swallow. Kenpachi tried to grab Ichigo but Jetman's power made him to fast. But when Ichigo came at him head first Kenpachi swung his sword to kill. Luckily Ichigo blocked the attack and knocked it back and made a x cut on his chest before flying off again. It was hard to tell if Kenpachi was loving this fight or if he was getting pissed as it was more like he was having trouble figuring out what was going on around him.

 **"Jetman"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Black Condor. Ichigo pulled out the Bird Blaster and open fired which confused Kenpachi more so when he swung his sword Ichigo blocked his attack and get close enough to hold his sword on Kenpachi's gut. Ichigo forced Kenpachi to take a few steps back before Ichigo pulled his blade completely across making the damage greater. Flying off Ichigo flew around and charging more power into his sword sent Kenpachi into one of the buildings.

" _I do not envy whoever has to pay or fix this mess_." Marvelous smirked from his chair. Everyone including Ichigo nodded in agreement as most of the buildings around them were trashed. Ichigo reverted back to Gokai Red and was confused as Kenpachi came out laughing.

"Finally I see the power of Super Sentai. It's magnificent. So much that I think I can fight with no restraints at all." Kenpachi laughed as he removed his eye patch to release all his power.

 _"Crap."_ Ichigo and the Gokaigers said.

"Ichigo we need to end this now or it will all be for nothing." Joe said.

 _"We believe in you Ichigo."_ Gai shouted which got him hit by Luka.

 _"Volume!"_ She said arms crossed making Marvelous laugh.

"Everyone lend me your power and together we can win. Ichigo thought as they poured their power into the Gokai Red and Akarenger Key.

 **"Final Wave."** Ichigo's saber and pistol roared as he charged them up.

"Well now even now your power increases." Kenpachi smirked.

"Of course. We are Super Sentai. My power grows with the help of Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, and Gai. We will fight and even if we die we will give everything we have to protect the ones we love and seize our dreams." Ichigo said as his weapons were done charging.

"Well show it all to me. Show me the full power of Super Sentai!" Kenpachi roared charging at Ichigo.

 ** _"Gokai Blast and Slash."_** Ichigo roared, when the attacks combined it somehow created a pure energy Akarenger that attacked Kenpachi. This caused a huge explosion that leveled many of the buildings around them. Once everything settled and the dust cleared, well Kenpachi looked like crap. How he was still standing was amazing to everyone

"Finally I understand. Heh you win. I just hope we can fight again Gokai Red." Kenpachi finished before passing out.

"We'll both get stronger when that comes. And thank you for helping to open my eyes too Kenpachi." Ichigo demorphed and passed out from his wound. When Ichigo finally woke up he was in a new location with bandages on his wounds. "So it's over." Ichigo said to no one.

"So you are finally awake." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi." Ichigo said to the cat. "Thanks."

"Be thankful for the Gokai Red. It protected you from most of the attacks." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah it does take something truly powerful to hurt me in it." Ichigo agreed but suddenly he shot up. "I gotta help Chad." Ichigo said only to get headbutted down.

"Relax."Yoruichi ordered. "Chad was lucky to fight who he did. He's wounded but alive. The others have not run into too much trouble either."

"Good." Ichigo said. "So tell me did you have to revert to your true form to get me here?"

"Oh?"

"I transform into many different forms. I can spot one a mile away." Ichigo stated.

"Well something good came out from having a sword like Gokaigers." Yoruichi smirked.

 _"Hey."_ Ichigo and the Gokaiger said.

"Very well. I will show you my true form." Yoruichi said stepping back and transforming back. Let's just say Ichigo was surprised, Marvelous was smirking,and Don and Gai passed out from a noise bleed. Luka along with Ahim were upset while Joe closed his eye and looked away try to play cool about it.

"Well was it what you were expecting?" Yoruichi asked.

"Just put some clothes on." Ichigo said following Joe's example.

"Oh really?" Yoruichi smirked sitting next to Ichigo. "Are you sure you don't want a little TLC?"

"Damn it put some damn clothes on." Ichigo roared.

 _"Glad you're not like them Ichigo."_ Luka said hitting Marvelous.

 _"Hey."_ Marvelous said.

"Fine." Yoruichi said finally getting dressed.

"I tell you after so many years you forget how uncomfortable it is to wear clothes. So tell me Ichigo was that the first time you ever saw a girl naked?"

"No." Ichigo said looking away.

"Oh and who was that?" Yoruichi asked dieing to know.

"Time passes differently in my inner world."

"And who was it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Luka. And let's just say I am still paying for it."Ichigo said not wanting to talk about it.

 _"Really?"_ The other Gokaigers asked.

 _"It was one quick glance but still long enough to see me in the shower."_ Luka said. _"But I still am getting paid one way or the other."_ Luka added.

 _"I'm not gonna say anything."_ Marvelous said getting a nod from the girls. _"Lucky."_ Marvelous whispered to himself.

"So tell what's you're true story?" Ichigo asked but before Yoruichi could answer they both felt the spiritual pressure of Byakuya. "Him." Ichigo said getting up.

"It's coming from the Shishinro Repentance Cell. Wait Ichigo." Yoruichi ordered.

"The tower is where I sent Ganju and Hanataro. I have to save them. **_Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said.

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

What good can you do wounded?" Yoruichi asked.

"If I don't save them they're dead. **_Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said using another key.

 **"Megaranger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into MegaRed.

"Cyber Slider." Ichigo said taking flight. It was not a very long trip as Ichigo made it there quick enough to get between Byakuya and Ichigo's friends. Once he landed he demorphed and walked over to Hanataro. "You okay?"

"Yes." Hanataro said.

"Rukia I came to save you." Ichigo said finally turning to her. She said nothing but looked said about it. "What's the look for?" Ichigo barked

"I told you to never to come after me." She cried."I told you i'd never forgive you."

"I don't care about that crap."Ichigo barked.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"After all i'm a pirate now. And when we don't like something we wreck it." Ichigo said pulling out his red key. **_"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Gokaiger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into Gokai Red.

"So mister high and mighty surprised to see me?" Ichigo asked walking to Byakuya.

"Indeed. I would've thought you would've been grateful I spared your life."Byakuya replied.

"Oh I am and i'm also pissed. Manly because I can't stand your kind."

"My kind?" Byakuya asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah soul Reapers. You act like you're gods to anyone you see beneath you and you like to decide who lives and who dies. I'm sick of it." Ichigo said.

"And then what pray tell does that make you?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm a Gokaiger." Ichigo said. "Now I got something special to deal with you. "Ichigo said pulling out a gold key. **_"Gokai Change!"_**

 **"Shinkenger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into ShinkenGold.

"Oh so you do have more then red forms." Byakuya said not impressed.

"I do over 200, and i'm use them to beat the crap out of you." Ichigo said talking a fighting stance. Byakuya disappeared leaving everyone confused at that till Ichigo said. "Sakanamaru." Ichigo blocked Byuakuya's sword with his own which surprised everyone that was until Byuakuya's side spewed a little blood revealing a semi larger cut.

"You're speed is good. But mine's Golden." Ichigo smirked. Byuakuya tried again several times but again Ichigo blocked and landed several more wounds on Byuakuya.

"Very well since it seems you improved more then I thought possible I will show you the difference in our power." Byakuya said raising his sword.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo shouted.

 **"Fiveman!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed into FiveYellow.

"Melody Tact." Ichigo said binding Byakuya.

"What?" Byuakuya asked confused.

"Five Blaster" Ichigo said firing on Byakuya.

"Just as I thought. His arrogance would be his downfall." Jushiro Ukitake said to himself after seeming Ichigo's power which no one was clearly prepared for.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** Ichigo said going for the kill.

 **"Carranger!"** The mobilate roared as Ichigo was transformed Red Racer. With great speed Ichigo landed even more hits on Byakuya causing his to lose his weapon. Luckily Byakuya broke free he went for his sword since it was clear without it Ichigo was unbeatable to him. As Byakuya was about to grab it he was stopped when he saw a white boot standing on his sword. Ichigo pointed the Fender Sword on him.

"So what will you do now?" Byakuya asked.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now.** **I hope you enjoyed.** **Please leave a review and let me know if there's a ranger you want to see appear.** **The Goal is to have all of them appear at least once so let me know. Now if you don't see them in the next chapter then it will more then likely be in the one after that.** **Again** **I don't normally do harem stories it was part of the challenge. So I need ideas on who to put into the harem excluding** **Rukia and Orihime.**

 **Okay so I couple of things I want clear up first.**

 **1\. The limit on the rangers Ichigo can use is Gorenger to Go-busters and the 6th ranger keys minus the gold anchor key. Meaning that the Extra Rangers & Extra Heroes are not available yet. ****K** **yoryuger,** **ToQger, and Ninninger will not appear and I am seriously debating on if I would use keys like the Metal heroes and Kamen rider.**

 **2\. I was really surprised how many people wanted Red Mask. Now I have only seen him in Gokaigers and a few Maskman episodes but I gotta say he is cool.**

 **3.** **Will Ichigo fight Captain Tosen? Maybe, I am debating.**

 **4.** **Yuki-Raiha asked about the** **Gokai Galleon Buster being featured and** **will I include Zanpaktos in the pairing?** **Well the Gokai Galleon Buster will appear after Ichigo achieves Bankai which will be self explained in the following chapter. As for including Zanpaktos in the harem. It is optional I am open minded.** **Only while have nothing against it I don't do guy x guy or yaoi as I think it's called.**

 **5\. I am not doing any new challenges as of yet.**

 **6\. A** **fter Ichigo meets Aizen Super Sentai will have a bigger impact in this story. Keep in mind that only Ichigo, the Gokaigers, and Basco can transform. But those who have strong ties to the Super Sentai be it a fallen enemy, old sentai ally, or (debating) a past ranger will start appearing.**

 **Lastly the next chapter will not be a continuation but rather a special Halloween one. So if you got a ranger you want to see or even better a spooky** **appropriate monster for the chapter let me know. Later.**

* * *

 **Rangers so far**

 **Big One, Battle Japan,** **DenziRed,** **GoggleRed,** **DynaRed,** **Change Dragon,** **Green Flash,** **Red Mask,** **Turbo Red, FiveYellow, Jetman** **,** **TyrannoRanger,** **DragonRanger,** **RyuRanger,** **KirinRanger, Ninja Red, Red Racer,** **Gingared, Time Fire, Gaored, Hurricane Red, Deka Red, Magired, Geki Red** , **Go-on Red,** **Go-on Wings(hybrid),** **Shinken Red, Shinkengold,** **Gosei Red, Gokaigers, Red Buster**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greeting readers. Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter for you all. I hope you like it and again I just want to say I own nothing.**

 **"** _Inner Gokiager Talk_ **"**

 **"M** **obilate/Gokai Cellular"**

 **" _Techniques, Zanpakto release_ "**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"What will you do now?" Byakuya asked looking at Ichigo. Ichigo continued to look down on Byakuya, but before he could decided Ichigo found himself bound in some kind of bandages that managed to demorph him.

"You bitch." Ichigo spat struggling to get free as Yoruichi tossed him over her shoulder.

"Yoruichi?" Byakuya said surprised to see the bane of his younger years.

"Been along time Byakuya. Sorry I can't catch up on old times. But this battle is postponed." Yoruichi said.

"What is your intention Yoruichi?" Ukitake asked.

"I'm keeping this contained for now. But once his full power in unleashed. Not even Yamamoto will be able to defeat him." Yoruichi said before using flash step to dodge Byakuya's attack. "Did you really think that you could catch me? Your speed was beaten by Shinken Gold and that form is not even my level." Yoruichi smirked.

"Untie and i'll beat you both." Ichigo roared.

"Shut up." Yoruichi said knocking Ichigo out. "In 3 days Byakuya you will feel the full power of Super Sentai." Yourichi said before disappearing. Many hours after that Ichigo awoke to find himself back in the barracks.

"Bitch." Ichigo said not bothering to look at Yoruichi.

"Well glad you see you're awake." Yoruichi said but was surprised as Ichigo fired a warning shot that just barely missed he face.

"Give me a good reason not to shoot you." Ichigo said still looking at the looking away.

"Well glad to see you still have your fighting-" Yoruichig was interrupted by another shot.

"You know I had him at my mercy and yet you did that why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because Ichigo, you had no chance of beating him. Especially had he released his Bankai."

"That's when you kill him before he has the chance to do that." Ichigo stated.

"True but tell me, would not rather kill him and be overwhelmed by the other captains? Or have your own Bankai and take out anyone who crosses your path?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo was silent before he lowered his gun.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

* * *

"How have I fallen so low?" Levira asked herself as she had managed to get away from the bastard Mayuri and Nemu.

"Don't look so sad Orihime. You still have your shield and healing power."

"Actually it isn't healing." Levira heard a higher pitched voice say.

"What do you mean?" Lavira assumed was this Orihime girl.

"I'm sure you can tell our power is unlike any others'."

"True." The male voice from before said.

"Well unlike a Soul Reaper, Qunicy, and even Hollows, who most of you lots' powers are based on. Our power comes from the Greatest treasure in the Universe."

"Impossible." Levira thought. "I thought the Gokaigers already had that thing how can whoever these people are have a power from it."

"Can you please explain?" Orihime asked.

"The original treasure was destroyed. But it's power was not it is somewhere. Since Orihime's power was released from being near Ichigo and he has the ranger keys. A tiny portion of its power was given to us."

"So what is your true power?" Orihime asked.

"The power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms."

"Impossible no power like that should be exist." Levira said to herself as she walked away deep in thought. however after about thirty minutes she head a explosion. Running to see why was going on but stopped when she saw a battle going on with none other then Mayuri and a Ryoka with a bow. Well this is interesting. It didn't really bother Levira who won but when she saw a opening she took it. Mayuri was slinging some kind of scythe that came from his ear, but since his back was turned Levira thrust her hand through his gut surprising everyone.

"What?" Mayuri spat turning to see his attacker.

"Mayuri I challange to Trial by Combat." Levira said grabbing hold of one of his arms and then throwing him back.

"How dare you, you bitch." Mayuri spat getting up. "Who do you think you are? I am the one of gave you life. And I can take it away." Mayuri finished pulling out a detonator. But when he pushed the button a small part of his right hip exploded. "What?"

"Nothing you said is true." Levira spat at the captain as she helped Uryu up from the ground.

"Who are you?" Uryu asked.

"I am the former Development Technical Officer of the destroyed Zangyack empire. My name is Insarn." Insarn said pulling out a gun.

"Listen carefully Quincy. When I tell you to I want you to fire all you got." Insarn said.

"Why are you helping me?" Uyru asked.

"We both want him dead. And if we win I become his replacement." Insarn stated. "Now shut up and do as I say."

"So the traitor and the Ryoka team up to defeat me. How amusing." Mayuri said only to himself under fire by Insarn. Mayuri dodged the attacks and swung his sword at Insarn, she then used her weapons to create a whipe that she used to not only block the attack but send Mayuri into the air.

"NOW!" Insarn shouted. Uryu nodded and fired, but to counter the attack didn't do anything and swung his scythe to not only hurt Uryu. It also allowed him to lung himself at the Quincy to slash his other arm.

"Agh." Uryu roared before Insarn appeared before the two and kick Mayuri's face knocking him into the air.

"At this rate you will die." Insarn said as if she care."I guess you don't care about the old man. Uryu looked pissed and did something he knew he was going to regret, he broke his bow which would cause the glove to be destroyed and for a time increase his powers greatly."

"On my honor as a Qunicy. I will die till he pays for his sins." Uryu shouted before a blue orb descended to his hand. It faded to reveal a blue ranger key. "This is." The key's head seemed to come alive as it nodded and Uryu was encased in a blue light.

"What?" Mayuri asked.

"It can't be." Insarn said as Uryu now was Aorenger.

"Get out of my way." Uryu said pushing Insarn aside.

"Oh so you are the red Pirate?" Mayuri asked.

"No. I am the Quincy. Given the power of Gorenger to put a end to your evil deeds." Uryu said pulling out Aorenger's visor weapon consisting of a bow and arrow. "Ultra Blue Cherry."

"It matters not. You clearly have that interesting power I have been looking for. So I will take you and-"

" _ **Blue Cherry Rain**_." Uryu said as he use Ultra Blue Cherry to perform rapid fire attacks. Unlike the attacks before, Uryu's new power surpassed any Quincy the Soul Society had seen in 1000 years. Mayuri dodged a few but one curved and him him dead on into the ground.

"Interesting." Insarn thought studying everything that was going on.

"I have had enough!" Mayuri roared as he was badly hurt from the last attack. "You think that just because you have this power you can do as you please? Well I will show you a power that surpasses yours. _**Bankai!**_."

"Checkmate." Insarn smirked as she watched the abomination form.

" _ **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō.**_ " Mayuri said as Ashisogi Jizō transformed into a giant, caterpillar-bodied creature in a red cape. It had a golden baby's head, arms, and a silver halo hovers around its head. "Attack." Mayuri laughed but the thing did not move."What the hell?"

"Now." Insarn roared

" _ **Blue Reishi Missile!**_ " Uryu said firing a arrow equipped with reishi boosted rocket propelled explosive head. The arrow hit dead on and beyond causing a explosion that would make the Dynaman proud. Once the dust Mayuri had a huge hole in his body which was amazing he was still alive. Sadly his partner obliterated.

"Damn you, you Quincy bastard." Mayuri roared taking his broken sword and stabbed himself with it, but not expecting nothing to happen. "What?" Mayuri asked as he spat blood out.

"over here." Insarn said holding up Ashisogi Jizō.

"All the power and control of Ashisogi Jizō was mine the second I stabbed out." Insarn said. "Now then Quincy end this." Insarn finished throwing the shinkai sword, allowing her to pin Mayuri's feet. As Uryu notched his arrow behind him glowed blue before revealing Blue Dolphin, Shinken Blue, and Gosei Blue with their own weapons drawn.

" ** _Blue Archer Legacy._** " Uryu shouted as the four archers fired. The arrows formed into one and once it hit Mayuri was obliterated leaving only Ashisogi Jizō there. "Thank you blue rangers."Uryu said to himself as he reverted back to normal.

"Well done." Insarn said retrieving her sword.

"Now then. We best return to the lab to get you stabilized."Insarn said to Uryu as she threw Nemu over her shoulder.

"Why?" Uryu asked. "Why did you help me?"

"I am now Captain by law and you got to kill the monster who hurt your people. I may have been considered evil in my living time. But redemption has obstacles one must over come. Thank being said. Aside from the stupid name he gave me and the way he treated others. Even a alien like me can see he was inhumane and it sickened me." Insarn said before telephoning the trio to Squad 12. "Now let's see if I can stop you from losing your powers."

* * *

Yoruichi could only watch as Ichigo fought the Gokaigers. In order for him to obtain Bankai, he had to defeat them with only one ranger key. Trouble was that there was only one key that would do the trick and under 200 to look through. Already he had gone through 50 but to no success.

"Come on Ichigo." Marvelous spat as the team stood above him.

"I think he needs a hint." Don said.

"Marvelous?" Luka asked spinning her sword.

"Fine." Marvelous said.

"Ichigo. It is the none you are afraid to use." Joe said.

"Afraid?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry that's all you get." Gai said.

"Here we come Ichigo-san." Ahim said as the lot ran at him. But before the could they disappeared.

"That's enough for today Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

"One hour." Ichigo said.

"What?"

"That's how long I will take a break. We don't have time to waste."Ichigo stated.

"Very well." Yoruichi said knowing that it did not matter what she said. Ichigo was going to continue on till he got it. But she had to wonder what key was he afraid to use. After a day of training Ichigo had succeeded and spent what hours head had left to rest and eat. So that once he was at 100% he was ready to go.

"You sure about this?" Yoruichi asked.

"Do not think that I will forgive you and the old fools for what you all did. Just because you helped me here. Doesn't change a thing." Ichigo glared before walking away. As the execution started Ichigo raced to stop it. Just making it in time Ichigo stood before Rukia and her death.

"Hey there." Ichigo as MegaRed said.

"Ichigo?"Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded his head. "Idiot i-" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo slapped her across the face.

"Why don't you shut for a change." Ichigo said jumping onto the cross. "After all I got a lot of reasons to be here right now...And if you could look behind you, you would see a even greater power then this fake phoenix."Sure enough another phoenix appeared and clashed with the other. The two seemed to struggle to get ground but finally Ichigo's pushed through and destroyed the other one.

"What just happened?" Soi fon asked no one as what just happened set in.

 **"Final Wave!"**

 ** _"Gokai Slash."_** Ichigo roared stabbing his blade into the cross destroying it and allowing him to free Rukia.

"What how did you?" Rukia asked.

"So you want to know." Ichigo chuckled. "All right all of you listen up cause I will only say this once...I have unlocked the Grand powers of my ranger keys."

"What, Grand powers?" Everyone save for Byakuya asked.

"One of them, the Ohranger Grand power allows me to combine my powers to make them stronger. Meaning by combining the others together and using Jetman to release it. My power surpassed a million Zanpaktos."

"Impossible." Ukitake said amazed by the power Ichigo had obtained.

"Ichigo what's your plan to escape?" Rukia asked.

"I got a ship and something they will not risk."

"What"s that?" Rukia asked.

"Remember that movie Godzilla we watched?"

"Yeah why?"

"I got something 30x that strong. I doubt they would risk everything for us." Ichigo said. "But that's plan B. About time Renji." Rukia looked and sure enough there he was. Rukia glad to see him but didn't have time to say anything as Ichigo had tossed her at him.

"You Idiot/Asshole." Rukia/Renji shouted after Renji caught her.

"Get her to safety." Ichigo ordered and even with his helmet on Renji could tell Ichigo was going to unleash hell.

"Alright." Renji said running off with Rukia. Several of the lieutenants followed after them but stopped in their tracks as Ichigo appeared before them.

 _ **"Run Itegumo."** _ Isane Kotetsu said releasing her shinkai.

 _ **"Bite Gonryōmaru.**_ "Chōjirō Sasakibe said following her and released his shinkai.

 _ **"Crush him Gegetsuburi.**_ " Marechiyo Ōmaeda roared pissed to see Ichigo again.

 **"Denziman!"**

 _ **"Denzi punch."**_ Ichigo said using DenziBlue to not only destroy his weapon, but send Marechiyo Ōmaeda flying off.

 **"Battle Fever!"** Ichigo now a Battle France spun and grabbed Chōjirō Sasakibe dipping him as if he was dancing before sucker punching him out.

"This can't be." Isane thought.

 **"Gekiranger!"** Isane couldn't react in time as Geki Violet knocked her back. Ichigo then quickly reverted back to Gokai Red and used his saber to block Byakuya's sword.

"Did you forget I can still see your ever move?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell me why." Byakuya said. "Why don't you just give up?"

"I could ask you why you gave up on her. But talk is cheap." Ichigo said making Byakuya remember Ichigo had a gun. Byakuya jumped back and blocked the bullets.

 _ **"Scatter Senbonzakura!"**_ Byakuya said releasing his shinkai.

 **"Final Wave!"**

 _ **"Gokai blast!"**_ Ichigo shouted firing his gun. Byakuya managed to dodged which lead to attack to hit a building and make it crumble.

"A pistol did that?" Byakuya asked/thought.

"Enough of this crap. Use your Bankai." Ichigo shouted. "Or i'll kill you now."

"Such a empty threat." Byakuya said as if it was nothing. "You want my Bankai? Very well then Even though it is a 1000 years to soon for you to die by my Bankai."Byakuya said droping his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. _ **"Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**_ "

"Heh my turn then. But tell me didn't you ever wonder how I could have a Sentai power but be only one man?" Ichigo said .

"I do not see how that matters." Byakuya said before unleashing his attack.

"Heh _ **Bankai**_." Ichigo whispered as the pieces came fast at him. Ichigo's power erupted like a volcano causing a huge beam of light that even the barrier over the Soul Society didn't even try to hold back.

"So you managed to block my attack." Byakuya said somewhat surprised. He was surprised even more not by the fact that Ichigo's power had increased immensely, or the fact that he had managed to get his blade to Byakuya's throat, not it was because now four others surrounding him.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

 ** _"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers."_** Ichigo said before smirking. "You didn't hear me call my bankai. When I use my Bankai it allows me to call on my team to fight with me." Byakuya had no choice but to flash step back

"We're a Sentai remember." Joe said holding his sword out.

"How about we show him what we can do together?" Luka smirked behind her helmet.

"Right. Let's make this Showy." Ichigo said as the five attacked. Joe and Luka traded with Don and Ahim for their sabers to better their fighting abilities. Now armed with duel pistols Ahim and Don opened with a barrage pf pullets that sometimes got through. This allowed Joe to slash his way through another layer, followed by Luka who slung the sabers clearing even more away. Byakuya was to busy keeping a all on all the attacks that he did not see Ichigo jumped over him and slice his back.

"Agh." Byakuya growled using his blades to send Ichigo back with the others.

"I think he gets it now." Joe said.

"So what say he kick it up a notch." Luka said helping Ichigo up.

"Splendid idea." Ahim nodded.

"Let's use this." Don said holding up a special green key.

"Alright." Ichigo said pulling out the red key to that set.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** The team roared.

 **"Goranger!"** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into the Gorangers.

"Akaranger, watch over me." Ichigo thought as he still was uneasy about using this form.

"Gorenger Hurricane." Ahim said producing a finned, multicolored grenade the size and shape of an American-style football.

"Gorenger Hurricane." Ichigo said as the rest knelt before running. Ahim threw the ball at Don who struggled to keep the ball up and dodge Byakuya's attack.

"Luka." Don said kicking the ball to her. Luka did a better job as when Byakuya attacked her she jumped over the blades and kicked the ball to Joe.

"Ichigo." Joe said holding the ball out.

"End Ball!" Ichigo said kicking the ball at Byakuya. Byakuya tried to block with his bankai but the ball went right through it and hit in front of him. The explaosion was great and managed to send Byakuya flying back scorching not only his clothes but his skin as well.

"Such power." Byakuya thought getting up.

"It would make sense that once we were together our power surpasses yours." Luka said in a matter of fact tone.

"Your move." Joe said as they reverted back.

"Very well then." Byakuya said clearly pissed. The scattered petals came together to form complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Byakuya and the Gokaigers in a continuously moving, column-like array. **_"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_**

"Ah-oh." Don said seeing they were now surrounded by swords.

"Heh." Ichigo smirked. "Gai come."

"You bet." Gokai Silver said appearing out of nowhere.

"I am the 6th member of the Kaizoku Sentai. Ikari Gai. Also known as Goooooookaiiiii...Silver!" Gai said making his showy entrance to everyone.

"Gotta give him props for wanting to be in the silver spotlight." Ichigo said. "Now let's take care of this." Ichigo finished pulling out his next key.

"Okay." Everyone agreed pulling theirs out.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** The team roared.

 **"Dekaranger!"** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into the Dekarangers. Once they did they took aim and quickly destroyed the swords faster then they could reform. Luckily Byakuya had one and came at them. Ahim and Luka blocked his attack and tried to attack, but Byakuya knocked their aside but Luka used her D-Stick to knock his sword arm aside and run up him and kick herself off. Once she landed he swiped Byakuya's leg, while Ahim jumped over him and jabbed him with hers. Don and Joe followed up but were forced back but used the D-sniper and D-blaster to shot him. Byakuya blocked the attacks and saw Ichigo jump into the air while Gai charged up the BraceThrottle and used the **_Blitzkrieg-Fist: Electro Fist_**. Said attack destroyed Byakuya's sword and left him open as Ichigo fired. Once he landed Ichigo jabbed his side and knocked his arm away before kicking him back more.

"Give up?" Ichigo asked before several blades came from nowhere and attacked them, reverting them back to their gokaiger form.

"Cheeky bastard." Ichigo spat.

"Let's see how he handles this." Gai said holding up Kingranger's key.

"Alright Ichigo said as he and the others pulled out the rest of the set.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** The team roared.

 **"Ohranger!"** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into the Ohrangers.

"Chouriki Sentai Ohranger." the team shouted, Byakuya just raised his sword and charged. The Gokaigers pulled out their weapons and countered Byakuya. Ichigo blocked Byakuya's attack with the Star Riser and then ducked under his arm and slashed Byakuya's side. Byakuya the say Don and swung his sword only for it to be blocked by the Square Crushers. Byakuya then tried to kick him but Don jumped back. Now seeing Ahim Byakuya lunged his sword but was blocked by her Circle Defenser and knocked back.

Luka swung the Twin Baton but Byakuya blocked them and swung again but Luka dodged the attack. Joe then jumped in and kicked Byakuya back. When Joe hand his back turned Byakuya swung his sword but Joe blocked it with the Delta Tonfas. Seeing his chance Gai swung the King Stick but his assault was blocked but Gai kicked the blade up and slashed Byakuya's chest.

 ** _"Kōsoku Supurasshu Iryūjon."_ ** Luka said releasing a series of high speed spin and roundhouse kicks energized with Super Power energy on Byakuya. Not sure what had happened Byakuya didn't see Don coming.

 ** _"Denkō Chōriki Kurasshā."_** Don said releasing an energized double slash with the Square Crushers. Recovering from that Byakuya swung his sword twice at Ahim but she blocked them with her shield.

 _ **"Shippū Chōriki Difensā."**_ Focusing her Super Power into her Circle Defenser, Ahim charged her shield and bashed Byakuya with her weapon knocking him back. When he got back to his feet he saw Joe and Gai standing before him.

 ** _"Inazuma Chōriki Tonfa."_** Bringing the Delta Tonfas down Joe released a x slash of energy.

 ** _"King Victory Slash."_** Gai said using the King Stick to fire his energy at Byakuya. Getting madder Byakuya jumped to back onto his feet and saw Ichigo run at him. Byakuya blocked Ichigo's first attack and when he went for a different side Byakuya countered that. Going on the offensive Byakuya brought his sword down but Ichigo blocked and went hind his and fire the king blaster at him close range.

 ** _"Hiken Chōriki Raizā."_** Ichigo said keeping the pressure on by releasing an energized diagonal slash with the Star Riser. Not ready to give up Byakuya again got to his feet and released many of the remaining sword onto the team.

 ** _"Chouriki Dynamite Attack."_** The team shouted jumping into the air and combined their power to attack Byakuya together destroying all but one sword.

"Ready to surrender?" Ichigo asked as he and rest of the Gokaigers reverted back.

"Very well you leave me no choice." Byakuya said as all the pieces of his weapon became one. "We shall finish this in one final attack."

"Fine." Ichigo said pressing the button on his buckle. The other did the same and formed a cannon that looked like a ship.

"GokaiGalleon Buster." the Gokaigers said in union as Ichigo grabbed hold of the weapon.

 ** _"Shūkei: Hakuteiken."_** Byakuya said readying his attack.

 **"Red Charge!"** The weapon said after Ichigo inserted his red key charging power. **"Rising Strike!"** The two powers clashed causing a huge spectral that once over. The gokaigers had demorphed and byakuya was left without his weapon.

"Why would I allow Rukia to be killed?" Byakuya said. "Criminals must be punished, once it has been decided it must be carried out. That is the law."

"To hell with your law. It's your laws that help made you blind. Why those who have done nothing have died. Why I spit on the name Soul Reaper...Heh and if want to know something kinda funny. Super Sentai are the true allies of Justice. SO tell me who was the true villain here?" Ichigo said.

"Heh." Byakuya laughed for the first time. "Make sense. Very well Kurosaki you win." Byakuya said before fainting.

"Yeah." Gai cried out.

"So what now?" Joe asked.

"Take a quick breather." Ichigo said sitting down.

"Makes sense." Luka said following Ichigo's example. No sooner did the team start to relax had the sky open and Menos grande flooded out.

"Gai you're up." Ichigo ordered.

"Right." Gai said pulling out his Gokai Cellular. "From beyond the future, come forth! The Grand power of the Timerangers" Inserting the TimeFire Ranger Key into the Gokai Cellular and pressing the TimeFire symbol three times it called forth the power.

 **"Launching GoyuDrill!"** A time portal opened and out emerged the might Gozyudrill.

"Alright." Gai said jumping into the zord and flew around drilling through any that got in his way. "Next up. Grand power of the Zyurangers come forth! GoZyuRex!" Gai said using the key to transform GozyuDrill into the mighty GoZyuRex.

 **"GoZyuRex!"**

"Ready GoZyuRex!" Gai said. Several Menos came at him but Gai used the drill tail to whip them back and deal damage. One fired it's cero and to counter with the Gozyu Laser! No matter how strong the Menos was GozyuRex was stronger as it wiped them out. "And now, come forth Grand power of the Abaranger!"

 **"GoZyuJin!"** Anyone who had been watching were amazed by the final transformation as GoZyuRex became the ultimate GozyuJin.

"Complete, GoZyuJin!" Two menos tried to attack him, but Gai held onto them before spinning them around and slinging them away. "Trident mode!" Turning his drill into a trident, Gai defeated another group before turning to see several menos combing the ceros into a single strike. "Shield mode!" He countered blocking the attacks.

"Now he's just playing around." Ichigo smiled watching the fight before turning his head.

"Trouble." Joe said looking were Ichigo was.

"Let's go." Ichigo ordered with the others following. "

 **"Gokai Change!"** The team roared.

 ** _"Gokaiger!"_ ** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into their Gokaiger forms.

"So what's the deal here Renji" Ichigo asked. "You act as if Rukia is to heavy for you."

"This is no time for jokes." Renji spat before noticing the others. "Who are-"

"Renji-san leave this to us." Ahim said.

"My my it seems his power has increased greatly." Gin smiled. "Who knows maybe he'll kill him." Gin thought.

"It does not matter I-" Tousen started but was stopped by Aizen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I must say you have become the biggest wild card there is." Aizen said looking the group over. "originaly I had assumed you would've gain a power like that of your fathers and yet here you are with a power only a select few know anything about. Luckily I had someone watching you to learn more about your power. So try as you might you can not beat me."

"We'll see about that." Luka said clearly pissed.

"Let's uses these." Joe said holing up the TriceraRanger key.

"Right." Don said as the others did the same.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** The team roared.

 **"Zyuranger!"** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into the Zyurangers.

"Let's get him." Ichigo said as they pulled out their weapons and attacked Aizen. Ichigo ducked under Aizen's swing, while Joe blocked the swing. He was pushed aside while Don and Luka had to duck from the next attack. Ichigo tried to attack but Aizen countered and knocked Don back while he was trying to attack getting Ahim in the process.

 ** _"Saber daggers!"_** Luka said getting to her feet and lunged at Aizen only to get knocked aside.

 ** _"Ptera Arrow!"_** Ahim said firing her bow, but Aizen blocked the attack and stepped back as Ahim swung her bow at him. He the swung his sword sending Ahim rolling backwards. He then turned his attention to Don who was jumping out of the way before using his ax.

 ** _"Moth Breaker!"_** Don said using the gun mode of the weapon. Aizen blocked the attack and swung his sword upwards send Don flying like the rest.

 **"Trice Lance!"** Joe said swing it around, only for Aizen to counter the attack and jump out of the way of the other. Aizen followed up by side swipping his sword slashing Joe aside.

 _ **"Ryugeki Sword!"**_ Ichigo roared swinging his sword, Aizen however blocked and countered but Ichigo blocked that one. Ichigo spun the two around and kicked Aizen only for Aizen to get Ichigo's leg forcing him to his knee.

"Game Over!" Aizen said raising his sword.

"Ichigo!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

"Byakuya! Byakuya Kuchiki!" A voice called out. Byakuya awoke to find himself in what looked to be a temple. There was statues of dinosaurs and people that reminded him of Ichigo's forms.

"Where am I?" Byakuya asked himself before he looked at a statue of a dragon and from it came a green ranger.

"It seems not matter how much times pass. Deceit, corruption, and family trying to kill each other." The ranger said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Byakuya asked on guard

"This is the temple of the zyuranger. I am DragonRanger! Burai!" Burai said.

"Why am I here?" Byakuya asked.

"What if I told you that everything resently was a lie?" Burai asked.

"What?"

"Someone you trusted murdered his way to power and lie to everyone in order to gain power." Burai said.

"You speak as though you have personal experience." Byakuya countered.

"Like you, I was lied to which lead me to want to kill my brother Geki. Something that even in death I can never forgive myself for." Burai said. "Could you? Could you live with the guilt knowing that you killed your sister for someone else's personal gain? Could you live with knowing that you failed Hisana. I know from experience she would never forgive you." Burai said making Byakuya confused. "Ichigo has used my power today he will need our help."

"What are you talking about, explain!" Byakuya demanded.

"You will know soon enough. But for now the traitor awaits. I will lend you my power. After all this is mine to begin with." Burai said handing Byakuya a ranger key. "Let's go!" Byakuya nodded his head.

* * *

"Now die." Aizen said bringing his sword down only to be stop by Byakuya.

"Captain!" Renji said.

"Brother!" Rukai said also surprised.

"I can not allow your crimes to go unpunished." Byakuya said exerting more power then even Aizen had seen him do. Focusing his energy, Byakuya formed a ball of energy in his hands which he then shot at Aizen. With him to close Aizen was hit dead on, before recovering and unleashed a deadly power.

"Hadō #90 Black Coffin!" Byakuya was encased in the black Kido but to everyone's surprise it shattered.

 ** _"Gokai change!"_** Byakuya said and there stood Dragon ranger. "Kurosaki I can't hold this form, use this." Byakuya said reverting back but allowed Ichigo to take the dragon shield.

"Come on." Ichigo said now full of energy, he jumped over Aizen and brought the Ryugeki Sword down on him followed by the Zyusouken. Ichigo followed by swinging the both in a x attack before finishing by spinning and using the Ryugeki Sword to slash Aizen across the gut.

"Agh." Aizen cried falling back before he felt something he had not in a long time. Aizen was bleeding and truth be told he was pissed, but the wounds from those attack had in little shape to fight. Luckily there was some good news for him.

"Lord Aizen, I have it." Shizuka said hold not only Rukia with Renji under her foot. In her other hand was none other then the Hōgyoku.

"Drop it if you know what's good for you." Isarn said holding her sword in Shizuka's back.

"Isarn, the new captain of squad 12 how nice of you to join us." Gin smiled.

"You could kill me, but what of them." Shizuka said throwing Rukia and Renji at Isarn distracting her as the hole in the sky opened and the hollows used the Negación to extract the four.

"Good bye Kurosaki, you may have been able to defeat have you been stronger." Aizen said disappearing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, keep getting stronger. I want to see all the grand powers some day." Gin waved as he and Tousen disappeared as well.

"Don't worry here's something to keep you company."Shizuka waved as out came a giant Yaiba of Darkness. "This is just a clone right now but it should be enough for now." She finished as she disappeared and the hole closed.

"We gotta help Gai." Ichigo said as the saw that after so many battle GozyuJin was in trouble.

 **"Gokai Galleon."**

"Let's go." Ichigo said as the five board the ship.

"Gokaioh Ready!" The Gokaigers said forming the Megazord. At that moment all the available captains and Lieutenants appeared to watch the fight

 _ **"Gokai starburst."**_ The Gokaiger said as they fired their cannon but only hit the walls of the barrier.

 _ **"Darkness Offshoot!"**_ Clone Yaiba said creating illusions that struck the Megazords making them fall.

"They need more power. But they don't know how to use it." Byakuya said as Yoruichi helped him to his feet.

"What?" She asked, but got no answer as Byakuya raised the Zyusouken.

"They need your help. Please lend them your power." Byakuya prayed as he played a familiar song. The sky became clear and a single cloud descended. On it was something that amazed everyone.

"Ah Dragon Caesar." Gai cried out amazed to see the mighty zord.

"Gokaigers allow me to join you." Dragon Caesar said to them telepathically. Not waiting for a answer Dragon Caesar used it's Dragon Hurley missiles to clear the illusion but also hit the clone Yaiba.

"Now for the finisher." Ichigo said before the Gokaigers buckles glowed and revealed the glowing Zyuranger keys.

"Ah could this mean?" Don asked.

"We can use the Zyuranger grand power too?" Ahim finished.

"Let's do this."Luka said excited.

"Right, ranger key set. Let's go!" Ichigo and the others said. Dragon Caesar glowed before he combined with Gokaioh similar to that of Zyutei Daizyuzin

"Zyu Gokaioh!" The Gokaigers finished as it grabbed the drill spear.

"Wow." Everyone said amazed by this new form never seen before.

"To think that such a think existed." Ukitake said making Kyoraku nodded his head. Clone Yaiba tried to swing his sword at them but the Gokaigers blocked it and used the spear to counter.

"Lets end this Gai." Ichigo said.

"Right." Gai said as he and the others inserted the ranger keys into their respected slots.

 _ **"GoZyu Triple Drill Dream!"**_ Gai said as the other forms appeared and combined their power into a single mighty drill attack.

 _ **"Gokai Zyuden Drill!"**_ The Gokaigers fired the missiles before thrusting the spear with the drill spinning.

"Agh." Clone Yaiba cried out before he fell and exploded.

"Dragon Caesar. Thank you so much." Ahim bowed.

"Please lend us your power again." Don added.

"Dragon Caesar. You were awesome." Ichigo said with the others gokaigers nodding her heads smiling at the might Zord. Everyone could tell the Zord was happy as it bowed it head.

"Do not hesitate to call me when you need me." Dragon Caesar said hopping onto a cloud and ascended into the heavens. The Sun was setting and the wounded was starting getting tended to but when the other Soul Reapers tried to question Byakuya, he just looked to the sky.

"Thank you Kurosaki, Burai, and all you Super Sentai." Byakuya smiled holding the dragonranger key before it faded away.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now,** **I hope you enjoyed. I want to give a shout out to** **brave kid who helped me out when I was stuck and everyone who told we what ranger they wanted to see.** **Please leave a review and let me know if there's rangers you want to see appear.** **The Goal is to have all of them appear at least once so let me know. Now if you don't see them in the next chapter then it will more then likely be in the one after that. Don't forget to vote on which sentai girl you want in Ichigo's harem or tell me who you would like to be in it. Next chapter will be the after math of the whole arc. Ichigo and the Gokaigers learn the power of courage when the royal guards are ordered to take care of him.**

* * *

 **Rangers so far**

 **Goranger, Big One, Battle Japan, Battle France,** **DenziRed, D** **enziBlue,** **GoggleRed,** **DynaRed,** **Change Dragon,** **Green Flash,** **Red Mask,** **Turbo Red, FiveYellow, Jetman** **,** **Zyuranger** **,** **RyuRanger,** **KirinRanger, Ninja Red, Ohrangers, Red Racer, MegaRed,** **Gingared, Time Fire, Gaored, Hurricane Red, Dekaranger, Magired, Geki Red** , **Geki Violet,** **Go-on Red,** **Go-on Wings(hybrid),** **Shinken Red, Shinkengold,** **Gosei Red, Gokaigers, Red Buster**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greeting readers. So through a series of events I will not get into I give you this. I hope you like it and I just want to say I own nothing.**

 **"Gokaiger"**

 **" _Techniques, Zanpakto release_ "**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

After that great battle things in the Soul Society started to calm down. The society had suffered much including losing four captains . Many were hesitant to allow Insarn to become the next captain of squad 12, but there was not mush choice. Especially after she stated she had a right after Mayuri was defeated by combat. But the biggest problem was that Ichigo stated that he and the Gokaigers were only Rukia and Renjis' friend, and in no way alias of the Soul Society. Others asked why this was which lead to Ichigo saying that these past events were just more reasons. So Ichigo and the Gokaigers slept in the Gokai Galleon and used the execution field as a training ground.

"Denzi punch." Ichigo roared as DenziRed, but was blocked by DragonRangers' shield.

"Getting better." Marvelous said as he and the others watched Ichigo train with Gai.

Perhasp. But I can't help but wonder how Aizen teamed up wit Shizuka."Ichigo said demorphing.

From what I heard Aizen was crafty. Who knows what else he's got cooking." Joe said almost bored.

"True. Which is why we must be ready for anything." Ahim replied.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." A voice said behind the sentai. Everyone turned to see a large and broad individual with a bald head, red eyes, bushy eyebrows and a long black beard. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. The top of his uniform is open enough to expose his hairy chest. He also wore a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and a pair of single-toothed tengu geta.

"Who are you?" Marvelous asked.

"I am Ichibē Hyōsube of the royal guards. Ichigo Kurosaki has been declared too dangerous to be allowed to live. So by decree of the royal family you must be removed."

"Like hell." Marvelous said before Doc disappeared and Ichigo held up the green ranger key.

 **"Gokai Change!"** The team roared.

 ** _"Gokaiger!"_ ** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into their Gokaiger forms.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Goooooookaiiiii...Silver!"

 _ **"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers."**_ The team said.

"Let's make this showy." Marvelous said as the team opened fired.

"Gokaigers? Well this is a first for me." Ichibē smirked blocking the attacks. " ** _Senri Tsūtenshō._** " Ichibē manifests a large hand to crush the team with extreme force. However the sentai fired their gun destroying it.

"Let's try this." Ahim said holding up a black key.

"Alright." Ichigo said pulling out a green one.

 ** _"Gokai Change!"_** The team roared.

 **"Go-Ongers!"** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into the Go-Ongers.

"Let's go."Ichibē smirked pulling out a large calligraphy brush.

"Garage Launcher." Joe said firing the large gun, however Ichibē swung the brush blocking the attack.

"Cowl Laser." Ahim said firing her weapon as well but was still not effecting him at all.

"Get him all at once." Marvelous ordered.

"Racing Bullet."Luka said rolling her weapon.

"Jet Daggers." Gai said igniting the two weapons.

 _ **"Mission 6 Full power."**_

"Road Saber." Marvelous said.

"Bridge Axe." Ichigo added as all the attacks came. Sadly Ichibē swung the brush knocking the six back and making them revert back to Gokaiger form.

"Okay that sucked." Ichigo said as they got up.

And now Kurosaki time to say goodbye." Ichibē said swing the brush to make the Seal kanji symbol. The symbol hit Ichigo making him disapear.

"Ichigo!" The Gokaigers cried. After falling through was could be described as the vortex from doctor who Ichigo landed in a forest.

"What the?" Ichigo asked looking around. "Where am I?"

"The start of your next journey." A mysterious figure in a black cloak and a black witch hat.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a wizard who loves to have fun." The mysterious wizard said. "Now if you want to find a way out of here, you gotta catch me."

"Fine by me." Ichigo said lounging at the wizard only to fail.

"Sorry but you got to do better then that." The wizard laughed standing on a broom before flying off.

"Right behind you. **Gokai Change!"** The Ichigo said.

 ** _"Turboranger!"_ ** The mobilate roared as he was transformed into Black Turbo. Ichigo chased after the wizard with great speed, but stopped and reverted back to Gokai form at the entrance of a cave. He was hesitant at first, but Ichigo went in to the dimly lighted caves' tunnels. Everything was calm before a huge blast of wind shot through the tunnel blowing Ichigo off his feet. Using quick wit Ichigo stabbed his saber into the ground to keep himself from from flying away. Ichigo held on with great strength but was knocked away when a large bolder hit and he was blown into the darkest part of the cave. Once there Ichigo himself in a room lit with hundreds of candles .

"Are you the one? The one they put their hopes in?" A dark voice asked. Ichigo looked around and found no one around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ichigo ordered.

"Very well."Standing before Ichigo was a a monster that looked to be a muscular man with a fish for a head. "I am Hades Wise God Dagon."

"Glad to know."Ichigo said raising his saber but did not move.

"They put hope in you. Now I will destroy you and that hope." Dagon said pulling out a trident and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo swiped the weapon back and fired his gun. However it didn't seem to have much effect as Ichigo was knocked aside. Rolling back Ichigo was able to get back to his knees.

"Try this on for size." Ichigo said pressing the button on his buckle, only for nothing to appear. "What?" Ichigo asked himself. However he was brought out of his shock when Dagon kicked him against one of the walls. "Gah...Come on." Ichigo said again trying to summon a ranger key. Again not one appeared which was pissing him off. "Why won't one come?" Ichigo asked/thought to himself as he spun on his hand and kicked the trident aside to blocked the next attack. Ichigo followed with another attack from him gun. However Dagon grabbed it and threw it away.

"Your toys are starting to bore me. " Dagon said firing a blast of power at Ichigo causing him to demorph and the mobilate to fly into Dagons' hand. The last of your power is now mine." Dagon laughed before his hand had a dark energy to it and the mobilate was gone. "And now your hope is gone." Ichigo could not believe how power his enemy was, or the fact that in one swipe all his power was taken from him. Ichigo flashed back to all the times he was useless or unable to protect someone he cared about. "Are you ready to give up? Ready to except you are useless and can't protect no one? After all you were sealed away here and no doubt the remains' of your power were destroyed."

"Marvelous. Joe. Luka. Doc. Ahim. Gai. I'm sorry." Ichigo thought to himself. But the more he thought the more he remembered how in all the same situations he found the strength to continue fighting even when it seemed hopeless. Clenching his fist Ichigo gathered his strength and threw one last punch knocking Dagon back. "With or without my powers I can't stand by when evil threatens. I'll fight you will all I got." Ichigo shouted.

"Gah you found it." Dagon said disappearing and a bright light shined making a path for Ichigo. Following it Ichigo saw the wizard looking off into space before Ichigo managed to grab him.

"Yahoo! You got me." The wizard said joy clearly in the voice.

"Enough Games who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I am me." the wizard said throwing off the wizard cloak to reveal herself. "I'm Houka ozu. MagiPink." Houka was a young girl with long brown hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a pink jacket with her magi symbol on the upper right side, with a silver skirt, and pink boots.

"Magi Pink?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yep." Houka smiled.

"What's going on Miss. Houka?" Ichigo asked.

"Just Houka Ichigo-chan." Houka smiled winking at him making Ichigo blush. " Now why did I come again? Why was it again?" Ichigo had to wonder if this was really a magiranger as she was not very focused.

"Ah that's right. I decided to test you to see if you could learn and earn the Magiranger Grand power." Houka smiled. "An you have have what you need."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You lost your power and yet you found the courage to fight...That is the power of the magical family who use magic. The Magirangers." Houka smiled tossing Ichigo his mobilate. Ichigo caught it and then pulled out the MagiPink key before it flashed pink signaling he had received the grand power of the Magirangers.

"Courage becomes magic?" Ichigo asked.

"And now you have the power needed to return to your friends. Go and seize your dream Ichigo." Houka said pointing out to a clear night sky.

"Thank you Houka, but why all this?" Ichigo asked before leaving.

"Much like the wind, a refreshing breeze. Ferrying our dreams, the color of hope! That's the pink wizard." Houka sung. "Gokaigers are all about seizing their dreams. So it's only logical I come. Now go use my grand power and beat the guy who tried to trap you here." Houka said before kissing Ichigos' cheek and disappearing. Once she did Ichigo held out her key and a door appeared opening before him. "Hold on guys I'm coming." Ichigo thought running through the door.

"Agh!" Gai cried being knocked back. The remaining five gokaigers had fought as best they could, but without Ichigo their power was much weaker.

 ** _"Riser Punch."_** Marvelous said as MegaRed pressing the one on his Battle Riser. Marvelous charged his fist with energy and unleashed a barrage of punches on Ichibē. However it did little damage, which also lead to Ichibē grabbing Ichigo's fist and delivering a powerful punch to him making him demorph.

"You wielder is gone. Give up and fade away." Ichibē said/taunted. However at that moment Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and kicked Ichibē in the back of the head making him face plant.

"Ore Futatabi Sanjou." Ichigo smirked before running to the team. "You lot okay."

"Your late." Luka frowned.

"Sorry." Ichigo replied sarcasm in his voice.

"We're just glad your okay." Ahim smiled.

"True." Joe said rolling his eyes.

"How did you get out?" Ichibē asked.

"I got help from a amazing girl." Ichigo replied "Gokaigers let's go." Ichigo said. The team glowed their respected color and then reappeared with Ichigo replacing Marvelous. "Let's go!

 **"Gokai Change!"** The team roared.

 ** _"Gokaiger!"_ ** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into their Gokaiger forms.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Goooooookaiiiii...Silver!"

 _ **"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers."**_ The team said.

"I see I don't need to hold back." Ichibē said. **_"Blacken Ichimonji!_ ** " Once he said that, the brush portion took the form of a medium-sized blade with a curved tip attached to the long brush handle.

"Let's make this showy." Ichigo said before the team fired their weapons. Ichibē swung his weapon blocking the bullets. This lead to Luka following up the attack by swinging two sabers. Ichibē blocked them and kicked Luka back. Luka however landed on her feet and used the hidden lines on them to swing the sabers around confusing him and even landing some blows also confusing him as Don fired like a mad man thus knocking Ichibē back. Joe was then standing before the down royal guard and spun his saber around in a circle motion.

"What is this?" Ichibē asked. Joe then swung his saber in a x form. This made a x shaped energy attack that struck Ichibē dead on. Ahim stood behind him and held two pistol in her hand and hit Ichibē from behind. Ichibē was clearly getting mad as he was standing on his feet. Ichigo and Gai attacked with Gai using his spear to block Ichibēs' weapon and allowed Ichigo to slash Ichibēs' gut and fired his pistol as well. For the first in a long; long time Ichibē felt pain. And man was he pissed, which lead to him exert his power knocking the team back. Ichibē swung his weapon releasing ink that covered the Gokaigers and slowly the could feel their power getting weaker.

"I may not know about this Super Sentai. But soon t will be no more. Face it you have lost everything. There is no hope for you now." Ichibē spat because screw his mission this was now personal.

"Wrong." Ichigo spat. "I'll show you a power I discovered." Ichigo and the team got to their feet and Ichigo pulled out a red key. "Let's use these."

"Okay. Luka and the others agreed pulling out the remaining keys of the set.

 **"Gokai Change!"** The team roared.

 ** _"Magiranger!"_ ** The mobilate roared as team was transformed into the Magirangers.

"Mahou Sentai." Ichigo said.

"Magirangers!" Ichigo and the team said together.

"How is this possible?" Ichibē asked about to hit them with the ink again only for the team to be ready.

 ** _"Jinga Maguna!"_** The ink was stopped by a barrier the five of the rangers created.

"This is this power I discovered. The power of Courage." Ichigo said. Suddenly what sounded like a phone beeping was heard making the team search themselves and pulling out the MagiPhones. Flipping them open it revealed a new spell code.

"Ah we got a new spell." Don said.

"Heh thanks Houka." Ichigo said to himself as the five enter the new code.

"Magi Magi Go Gokai!"The team said in union.

 _ **"Magi Magi Go Gokai!"**_ The team pointed the their MagiPhones and Ichibē was restreained by energy immobilizing him.

"What?" Ichibē asked trying to move.

"I'll take the lead." Gai said as Magishine. "MagiLamp Buster." Gai rubbed the lamb and then fired energy bullets that curved some before hitting him.

 _ **"Green Ground."**_ Don said smashing his axe onto the ground making the ground open up and vines attack. The vines stuck multiple times and then Ahim followed up.

 ** _"Pink Strom."_** Ahim said making a pink tornado that knocked Ichibē around.

 ** _"Blue Splash."_** Joe followed up making a huge wave hit Ichibē hard.

 ** _"Yellow Thunder."_** Luka added using a crossbow made from her magistaff.

 ** _"Red Fire."_** Ichigo shouted jumping into the air and encased himself with fire and formed a phoenix that struck Ichibē before he circled back and hit him again. "Let's end this now." Ichigo said pressing the button on his buckle. The other did the same and formed a cannon that looked like a ship.

"GokaiGalleon Buster." the Gokaigers said in union as Ichigo grabbed hold of the weapon.

 **"Red Charge!"** The weapon said after Ichigo inserted his red key charging power. **"Rising Strike!"** The attack hit making Ichibē explode.

"I think we may have just killed a guy." Joe said.

"If anyone ask Gai and Don did it." Luka said.

"Yeah...Wait." Don said.

"What?" Gai asked.

"Hah." Marvelous laughed. Several hours passed after the battle with the Royal Guard and the captains were confused. Luckily thanks to Isarn who had better ground with Ichigo, learned that Ichigo did not lose his powers due to it being to much for Ichibēs'sword. Also with Ichigo having grand powers didn't make it any easier lose the powers. This event did not help the relationship between Ichigo and the Soul Society with Ichigo wanting nothing to do with them. As such Ichigo decided that he and his friends were going to take the Gokai Galleon to return home. After a nights rest Ichigo awoke from his cabin and found the living room littered with pink bags. "What the hell is this?" Marvelous asked coming up some stairs.

"Your guess is as best as mine." Ichigo said as the other Gokaigers came in as well. They were extremely confused but when Houka came into the room carrying one last bag and setting it on Marvelous' chair.

"Houka?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo." Houka smiled hugging him making the Gokaigers more confused.

"Hey." Marvelous spat tossing the bag out of his chair and sitting down. "What do you think you are doing? Who said you could move into my ship?"

"Marvelous." Ahim said trying to avoid a fight and keeping Gai from freaking out. "Houka-san if you do not mind me asking to what do we owe your visit?"

"Well it only make sense I move in with Ichigo." Houka said. "Even if my family might not understand." She said to herself.

"Why do you think that?" Don asked.

"It's obvious Ichigo is my fiancee."Houka smiled.

"What?" Everyone including Ichigo asked/shouted.

* * *

 **Okay I hope you like this chapter. Now I will confess that I do not know if I should do the Bount arc or just do one of the movies next and then move onto the Arrancar arc. Reason being is that I need to figure out a way to best mix the bleach world with super sentai. I do have some ideas for some character ideas, but there are still nothing solid yet. Let me know if there is a ranger you want to see and if it is not in the next chapter then the one after it will more then likely be.**

* * *

 **Rangers so far**

 **Goranger, Big One, Battle Japan, Battle France,** **DenziRed, D** **enziBlue,** **GoggleRed,** **DynaRed,** **Change Dragon,** **Green Flash,** **Red Mask,** **Red Turbo, Black Turbo, FiveYellow, Jetman** **,** **Zyuranger** **,** **RyuRanger,** **KirinRanger, Ninja Red, Ohrangers, Red Racer, MegaRed,** **Gingared, Time Fire, Gaored, Hurricane Red, AbaBlue, Dekaranger, Magirangers, Geki Red** , **Geki Violet,** **Go-onger** **,** **Shinken Red, Shinkengold,** **Gosei Red, Gokaigers, Red Buster**


End file.
